Jigoku no Hanashi
by Wolf Alexander Hell
Summary: Jigoku no Hanashi Historias del Infierno  narra la rama principal de mi OC y cruza caminos con varios personajes de las series como naruto entre otras, dado que es un Uchiha, espero la disfruten pues me costó un poco hacerla
1. Despertar parte uno

**Despertar**** (Primera Parte).**

**Uchiha Petter-Benimaru Bliks.**

_**=Flashback=**_

La noche es lluviosa, un niño llora de manera insistente, es apenas un bebé recién nacido, tirado en el suelo a un lado de un joven que se me hace conocido, un chico de pelo negro y una cola de caballo, tiene una ropa extraña para cualquiera pero sorprendentemente a esa corta edad conocía la vestimenta, es una vestimenta Ambu, la ropa utilizada por los cazadores especiales, mi hermano Uchiha Itachi yace a mi lado con heridas graves, naturalmente he de explicar el por que la presente situación, lo que estoy relatando en estos momentos es ni más ni menos que la historia que recuerdo de mi nacimiento, esa noche, naturalmente fui algo que nadie esperaba, todos pensaban que era un chico normal o al menos que así sería, pero se equivocaron, desde el momento de mi nacimiento nací con los ojos de Sharingan plasmados en mis ojos y había metido a mi padre, que había ayudado a mi madre en el parto únicamente acompañándola, en un Genjutsu de manera perfecta, mi padre completamente asustado y humillado trato de asesinarme en el momento que se liberó del Genjutsu, Itachi saltó a protegerme, de esa manera llegamos a la escena con la que comencé, naturalmente correspondí el acto de mi hermano me puse enfrente para evitar que mi padre lo atacara otra vez, después de todo su objetivo inicial era yo, no se iría tras Itachi si yo estaba enfrente, estiré mi mano y una serpiente llameante salió de ella y atacó a mi desquiciado padre, el la esquiva haciéndose hacia atrás, se lanzó sobre mi, pero mi mamá de puso enfrente y evitó que mi padre siguiera con su ataque, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me llevó a sus brazos y mando a curar a Itachi.

_**=Fin del Flashback=**_

Despierta hermano, si no te mueves vendrá papá a levantarte-Decía la voz de mi hermana-Me da igual que venga a levantarme si gusta el bastardo-dije con voz aún adormilada-Ay hermano, tan peque y con ese lenguaje-Decía ella mientras seguía moviéndome-Bueno, no es que sea normal ver a un niño de un año de edad hablando con perfecta dicción, ¿o sí?-Le pregunté a mi hermana mientras sacaba la cabeza-Eres mi hermanito especial-Dijo ella sonriendo, verla a los ojos siempre me tenía bastante calmado y acallaba las voces que llevaba escuchando desde que tenía uso de conciencia, para mí, desde que nací-¿Y para que me levanto tan temprano?-Dije mientras me salí del futón-Prometiste que me acompañarías hoy a la escuela por que Itachi no podía llevarte igual que siempre.

-Cierto Itachi se fue temprano-Itachi, Ágatha y Jessica eran los más grandes de entre los 5 hermanos que éramos en ese momento, ellos tres tenía dieciséis en ese momento y Natasha era la que les seguía con siete años y yo era en ese momento el menor con un año de edad, yo aún no tenía permitido asistir a la escuela Ninja, por decisión de mi padre, según el tenía que vencerlo mil veces para poder hacerlo, era solo un pretexto para poder intentar matarme, pero no estaba muy lejos de esas mil vencidas, de hecho en ese momento llevaba novecientos ochenta y cinco vencidas, pero mientras no terminara las mil iba a las clases con mis hermanos, a veces con Ágatha, a veces con Itachi, a veces con Jess y muy rara vez con Naty, de seguro ya habrán notado que ni mi nombre ni el de mis hermanas es japonés, pues de hecho ese fue parte del castigo de ser odiados por nuestro padre, el lo tomaba como una manera de poder negarnos en el momento preciso-Bueno hermana, déjame vestirme y nos vamos-Le dije a Ágatha mientras iba a donde tenía mi ropa, busqué mi ropa habitual y también mis armas habituales por si mi padre intentaba de nuevo y salí al encuentro de mi hermana que me esperaba afuera de la casa-Oye hermana nunca me dijiste quien era el Jounin a cargo de tu equipo-Le dije a mi hermana al llegar a donde estaba ella-Hmm pues Itachi, Jess y yo nos la pasamos de sensei en sensei pero hoy iremos con el Sandaime así que supongo que aprenderás buenas cosas hoy-Dijo ella empezando a caminar-Venga, eso quería escuchar, oye otra duda-Dije mientras alcanzaba a mi hermana-¿Cuál es?-Dijo ella mientras seguía caminando, me costaba trabajo seguirle el paso por la diferencia en el tamaño de los pasos así que salté a su espalda-Como entras en una patrulla Ambu-Le dije a mi hermana abrazándola por el cuello teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla-Pues ahora solo es de que hagas unas pruebas y dependiendo de cómo las pases es el tipo de Ambu-Dijo ella tranquilamente-¿Y tú que tipo eres?-pregunté yo una vez más-Soy de tipo A, por eso no necesito llevar mi mascara en todo momento pero si el resto del uniforme-Dijo ella ladeando la cabeza levemente para tener un ligero contacto visual-Ya veo, seré un Ambu también, igual que ustedes-Dije sonriendo-Petter, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo mi hermana de repente-Claro hermana-dije sin chistar-¿Por qué siempre sonríes cuando estas solo con nosotros y no en frente de los demás?, es como si te gustara ocultar tu sonrisa-Preguntó mi hermana viéndome un tanto seria, cambie mi expresión a una más seria-Es que… si sonrío a alguien más solo me ven con mala cara y se van como si yo fuera un monstruo, y cuando sonrío con ustedes eso no pasa, ustedes me ven como su hermano y para ustedes no soy un monstruo, solo su "hermanito especial"-Dije con la mirada baja-Petter…no te preocupes, lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarle a toda esa gente que si bien no eres tan normal como ellos es por que tu eres muchísimo muy especial y obviamente mejor que ellos, tu no te preocupes, solo esfuérzate y verás como aprenderán a quererte-Dijo ella sonriéndome, igual que siempre ese tema se me olvido por completo y no pude evitar sonreír, el resto del camino nos la pasamos bromeando sobre que diría la gente de la aldea si yo me convirtiera en Ambu a mi corta edad, llegamos con el Hokage, se portó muy amable conmigo aunque tampoco me dejó participar en la practica así que me dediqué a observar la practica de combate, mi hermana no estaba sola, había un par de compañeros más, uno era un chico de pelo negro que era muy serio y por alguna extraña razón me daba mala espina, y la otra era una chica de pelo rosado, los tres eran muy fuertes pero el Hokage no parecía tener mucho trabajo para evadir sus ataques, a pesar de ser un hombre bastante viejo-¿Ves la practica?-Dijo un chico de pelo negro que se acercaba a mi, tenía más o menos mi estatura-Ah, este, si jeje-Dije sin saber que hacer o decir, mi hermana me había dicho que tratara de hacer amigos pero la verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer eso-Eres muy nervioso ¿verdad?-Dijo el chico acercándose un poco más-Pues usualmente no, pero sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo socializar con las personas ajenas a mi familia-Dije sonrojándome un poco por la pena-Ahhhh ya veo, bueno eso no es problema yo te ayudo-Dijo el muy tranquilamente-¿De verdad?-Dije yo bastante emocionado-Claro, son reglas muy simples, número uno Siempre se sincero, regla número dos siempre se tu mismo, Regla número tres relajate-Dijo el muy rápido-¿Así de simple?-Pregunté yo muy extrañado-Claro solo te falta una regla.

-¿Y cual es?-Pregunté yo-Regla número cuatro…Ya estas socializando-Dijo el pasando de una expresión seria a una alegre-Eh como eso no lo entendí-Dije yo extrañado-Si, el mejor inicio es entablar una platica y tu y yo ya estamos platicando así que ya estamos socializando…¿sencillo no?-Dijo el sonriendo-Jeje si, bastante jeje.

-Jeje soy Bliks, Bliks Benimaru-Dijo el muy tranquilo-Uchiha Petter un placer-Dije tendiéndole la mano por reflejo, el me la estrechó sin dudar-Y dime, ¿Qué edad tienes?-Preguntó el como si nada-Pues tengo un año jeje-Contesté tranquilamente-Vaya que genial, yo tambien-Dijo el sonriendo alegremente-¿De verdad? Wow sorprendente entonces eres igual que yo-Dije muy alegre-¿Qué, odiado por tu padre y con un nombre extraño para poder negarte en caso de necesitarlo?-Dijo el bromeando pero notoriamente diciendo la verdad-Si jajaja-Me alegraba tener algo como eso en común con alguien-De pronto se escuchó una explosión muy fuerte, ambos volteamos a donde estaba la platica, había sido en parte un ataque que hizo mi hermana, pero había algo raro en la explosión-¿Sentiste eso?-Dijo Bliks de repente-Si, esa explosión tuvo dos frecuencias distintas y la de aquí no pudo haberlo generado-Dije yo un tanto más serio-¿La localizaste?-Preguntó Bliks ajustando sus armas-Creo que es apenas unos 50 metros más al norte, vayamos a investigar-Dije mientras ajustaba tambien mis armas-Si-Dijo Bliks y ambos saltamos a una rama cercana y fuimos de rama en rama hasta llegar al sitio en que habíamos escuchado la explosión-¿Crees que sea otra practica?-Preguntó Bliks sin dejar de saltar-Lo dudo, la coordinación entre explosiones fue planeada perfectamente, no hay manera de que haya sido accidental, además, esta mañana se movilizaron patrullas Ambu-Le dije a Bliks sin bajar el ritmo-Eso pensé pero necesitaba una segunda opinión-Era increíble la sincronía que teníamos en cuanto a la manera de pensar y la velocidad, llegamos al punto que había dicho y no nos sorprendió lo que vimos, las explosiones eran parte de un jutsu de invocación repetido varias veces, cuando llegamos ya había 5 serpientes una para cada uno de los intrusos que estaban ahí, Bliks y yo observamos atentamente en espera de un buen momento para realizar un buen ataque-Como es que se colaron hasta aquí, si se movilizaron tropas Ambu no deberían haber llegado aquí-Dijo Bliks susurrando-Las patrullas Ambu fueron a un punto en especifico, de seguro un señuelo preparado por ellos o por sus subordinados y la entrada Norte no está tan vigilada como las otras además hay un cambio de guardia, de seguro entraron por ahí-Dije mientras lanzaba unos alambres a unos árboles cercanos, Bliks comprendió mi idea e hizo lo mismo en otros árboles, lanzamos varios y nos volvimos a juntar en otra rama, no nos habían escuchado-La trampa esta lista-dije por lo bajo-La red de sombras-Dijo Bliks con una leve sonrisa-¿Sombras?-pregunté extrañado-Si, tu eres mi sombra y yo la tuya-dijo Bliks sin bajar la sonrisa, sin darnos cuenta habíamos subido el tono y nos habían escuchado, nos lanzaron varios kunáis pero los desviamos fácilmente, bajamos y empezamos con un enfrentamiento a Taijutsu turnando nuestros ataques pero sin dejar de asistir al otro, uno de ellos empuñó su katana contra Bliks-_Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Estilo de fuego jutsu de fuego de fénix)-_dije terminando una serie de sellos y empezando a lanzar unas bolas de fuego que los dispersaron, sus serpientes se levantaron para intentar atacarnos pero esa era la reacción que esperabamos, ambos tiramos de unos alambres que teníamos en las manos y las serpientes fueron decapitadas por los alambres que habíamos dejado, Bliks y yo asumimos otra posición ofensiva lanzando Kunaís para guiarlos a nuestras trampas, pero un Sexto tipo salió de la nada y nos separó lanzandonos contra unos árboles, ahora teníamos problemas, nos habían separado y ahora cada quien peleaba contra tres enemigos, quitándonos nuestra ventaja del trabajo en equipo, Bliks estaba en problemas, si no podía llegar a donde el estaba se lo comerían vivo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando los ataques de los tres que se habían ido contra mí, se me ocurrió una idea y lancé un par de kunaís que los separaron de mí, justo como quería, uno se lanzó primero que los demás y lo siguieron los otros dos, pero a diferencia de su anterior ataque es que ahora estaban escalonados, lo que les daba una desventaja contra mi velocidad, los ataque pasando entre ellos, ellos cayeron y provoqué una distracción en los que atacaban a Bliks, derribé a dos de ellos y Bliks terminó con el otro, de nuevo estábamos juntos, saltamos a una rama en el árbol, los 6 estaban de pie de nuevo y preparándose para atacar-Bliks lo queramos o no por el momento no podremos vencerlos.

-¿Que planeas?-Preguntó Bliks dispuesto a tomar mi estrategia-¿Tu dominio en Suiton que tal está?-Le pregunté-Perfecto, ni siquiera necesito un río o un lago cerca, surge de la nada-Dijo Bliks sonriendo-Un dragón y haremos un ataque conjunto-Le dije, los tipos saltaron para atacarnos pero saltamos hacia distintos lados para evitar el ataque, cada quien comenzó a hacer la secuencia de sellos que se necesitaban para los jutsus planeados cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarnos respondimos con nuestros ataques

-_Suiton Suiryudan no jutsu (Estilo de agua jutsu de dragón de agua)_

_-Katon Karyudan no jutsu (Estilo de fuego jutsu de dragón de fuego)-_Un dragón de fuego y uno de agua los hicieron retroceder lo suficiente, Bliks comprendió mi plan enseguida, y ambos comenzamos a hacer sellos

-_Bakuryuu (Dragón de niebla)-_Dijimos ambos al unísono y nuestros dragones se mezclaron para formar un solo dragón de niebla que lanzó a los seis intrusos hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde estaban mi hermana y el Hokage, los seis trataron de levantarse, pero fueron sometidos por el Hokage, mi hermana y los dos compañeros de mi hermana, para cuando Bliks y yo llegamos ya había terminado todo, los cuatro se nos quedaron viendo-¿Ustedes hicieron ese dragón?-Preguntó el Hokage sorprendido-Si señor-Dijimos ambos-Que se puede esperar de mi hermano-Dijeron mi hermana y el chico de pelo negro al unísono-Me quedé extrañado un segundo pero después comprendí-Estoy realmente sorprendido, estos son secuaces de un criminal llamado Orochimaru y ustedes los sometieron sin ni un solo rasguño-ambos sonreíamos bastante-Creo que pediré que los entrenen también a ustedes aunque viendo el ataque que acaban de hacer, debería ponerlos al servicio de inmediato-Dijo el Hokage tranquilamente-Bien es todo por hoy-Dijo el Hokage mientras se retiraba tranquilamente, Bliks y su hermano nos acompañaron a mi hermana y a mi hasta nuestra casa, el hermano de Bliks parecía muy tranquilo, se llamaba Ricktan, y se portó muy amable con nosotros, de hecho diría que me agradó mucho, varias veces el Hokage nos entrenó a Bliks y a mi junto con mi hermana y Ricktan, hasta que un día nos dejaron participar aunque con Tres Ambu a nuestro cuidado, eran mi hermana Ágatha, Ricktan y un tipo de pelo blanco que no conocía, a nuestro equipo se había sumado una chica de pelo rojo que tenía más edad que nosotros, de hecho ella se quejaba continuamente de que no le gusta la idea de trabajar con bebés, a Bliks y a mi no nos importaba, cumplíamos con lo que nos pedían y eso era todo, así estuvimos bastante tiempo hasta que Bliks y yo cumplimos dos años, ese día el Hokage decidió mandar a nuestro equipo a investigar varios asesinatos cercanos a una serie de cuevas ocultas que pocos conocían, Ricktan se nos adelantó por lo que solo nos cuidaban Ágatha y el tipo de cabello blanco, Bliks y yo íbamos discutiendo sobre que combinación deberíamos usar o cual nos gustaría usar, Alix, nuestra compañera solo nos ignoraba y hacía caras, llegamos a la las cuevas y no vimos a Ricktan por ninguna parte-Hay que separarnos he investigar-Dijo el tipo de pelo blanco, todos nos separamos, pero yo traté de no alejarme mucho de Bliks, revisé la entrada de algunas cuevas y me dí cuenta de que había sangre en el piso, me acerqué un poco más y vi el cuerpo de una mujer hecho pedazos, salí de la cueva para intentar dar búsqueda a mis compañeros y mostrarles lo que había encontrado, pero en cuanto salí una explosión retumbo en las cercanías a donde yo estaba y el único que sabía que estaba tan cerca era Bliks, salté a los árboles y corrí en la dirección de la explosión, esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde, llegué al sitio sin descubrirme por completo, justo a tiempo para ver a un individuo de negro corriendo con una katana desenvainada en dirección a Bliks que estaba incrustado en una piedra, no dudé un segundo y comencé a hacer varios sellos-_Katon Kawashi no Jutsu(Estilo de fuego jutsu de águila de fuego)_-Dije y sople a través de un aro formado con mis dedos, un águila de fuego salió y se estampó justo frente a Bliks haciendo que el tipo de negro se detuviera en seco y retrocediera de inmediato, yo salté y me puse frente a Bliks-No me digas que este tipo te venció hermano-Le dije mientra quebraba la roca para sacarlo de ella-Me agarró desprevenido hermano-Dijo Bliks mientras se incorporaba-Muy bien, tenemos prisa, hallé algo en una de las cuevas-Le dije a Bliks-Tempestad de lobos entonces-Dijo el sonriendo-Si así es-Dije yo si dejar de vigilar al tipo de negro que no parecía sorprendido de mi llegada, pero aún así no atacaba, de repente se puso en posición ofensiva y se abalanzó sobre nosotros, nos separamos dejándolo pasar entre nosotros y dimos la vuelta mientras ambos hacíamos la misma secuencia de sellos para el ninjutsu que teníamos planeado, el se dio la vuelta y quiso contraatacar pero nosotros ya habíamos terminado la secuencia-_Hyuton Ookami Fubuiki no Jutsu (Tempestad de lobos)-_Dijimos ambos al unísono y todo a nuestro alrededor se cubrí de nieve y hielo y una manada de lobos surgió del suelo para atacar a nuestro enemigo nosotros nos colamos entre la manada y cuando menos se la esperaba el tipo lo atacamos simultáneamente con Taijutsu, elevándolo primero con una patada en la parte baja de la barbilla y estampándolo contra un muro de rocas que había ahí, de nuevo hicimos otra secuencia de sellos mientras aún seguíamos en el aire-_Doton Doryudan no jutsu (Dragón de roca)-_De nuevo al unísono y dos dragones de roca salieron del suelo y se estamparon contra nuestro enemigo, creíamos que con eso había sido suficiente así que bajamos la guardia y nos dimos vuelta, de pronto, todo el piso comenzó a temblar y de la nada surgieron gigantes de roca con unas extrañas marcas negras, Bliks y yo nos pusimos espalda contra espalda-¿Ahora que haremos?-Preguntó Bliks jadeando-Debemos destruirlos-Le dije intentando pensar en un nijutsu que nos ayudara, de pronto se me vino a la cabeza un ataque que solo había visto una vez en la mano de un tal Kakashi, esperaba poder hacerlo al calibre necesario-Bliks, debemos salir de este circulo, estamos en desventaja, vi un Jutsu en el "Ninja copia", creo que podré hacerlo pero necesito que estés lejos del suelo, aprovecharemos las cuevas quiero que saltes a la parte más elevada-Le dije a Bliks sin dejar de vigilar a los gigantes, la cuestión era que estábamos a bastante distancia de las cuevas-¿Pero que dices?, no te dejaré solo-Contestó Bliks preparando su katana-De verdad, confía en mi, tengo un ataque y se que funcionara-Le dije una vez más-Esta bien, pero solo si prometes que te encontraré después-Dijo Bliks pasando su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, era nuestra forma de hacer una promesa inquebrantable, estreché su mano pasando la mía sobre mi hombro de la misma manera en que el lo había hecho-Lo prometo-Dije mientras comenzaba a hacer los cálculos que iba a necesitar para hacer una modificación al ataque de Kakashi para que me sirviera, Bliks se apoyó en mis hombros para salir del circulo y se alejó usando los árboles, cuando lo sentí suficientemente lejos comencé a hacer la secuencia de sellos que estabilizarían mi ataque nuevo y experimental, para cuando terminé los gigantes estaban lo suficientemente cerca para intentar golpearme y de hecho a eso iban, puse mi mano izquierda frente a mi y comencé a juntar la energía junté una esfera algo condensada pero no podía evitar que saliera uno que otro rayo de color negro, los gigantes levantaron sus brazos para darme un golpe definitivo, di un ligero saltó y lancé mi mano izquierda hacia abajo, dejando que la energía se expandiera a manera de estallido-_Bunretsu Chidori(Fractura en millar de aves)-_Dije mientras la energía formaba un estallido enorme que destrozó a todos los gigantes y dejó un cráter enorme en el suelo, lanzándome hacia arriba y un lado, aterricé y poco después llegó Bliks-No puedo creer que hayas destrozado a todos, me había arrepentido de dejarte solo y por eso venía de vuelta-Dijo Bliks con un tono de incredulidad, si bien era cierto que lo había logrado también había logrado agotarme a un buen rango-Todo terminó-Dije mientras me levantaba apoyándome en Bliks-No, no, no nada ha terminado, de hecho, a penas comenzábamos-Dijo una voz familiar, pero proveniente del tipo de negro que había atacado a Bliks, hizo una secuencia de sellos y varias agujas de roca se elevaron y salieron volando a donde estábamos, yo ya no podía evitarlas, pero Bliks me tomó por el brazo y comenzó a esquivar las agujas, el tipo seguía lanzando más y más hasta que logró que Bliks perdiera el equilibrio y al caer yo saliera volando de frente, intenté levantarme y vi que ya no eran agujas sino espadas, estacas y varios dragones hechos con rocas las que iban en dirección a donde estaba yo, literalmente estaba perdido, no había manera de que las esquivara, fue un segundo en que todo quedó en silencio, había cerrado los ojos pero cuando los abrí Bliks estaba enfrente de mí atravesado y golpeado, su cuerpo envolvía el mío evitando que algún ataque me tocara-¡Bliks!-Grité, el bastardo lanzó otro ataque del mismo calibre, fue solo un segundo pero mi Sharingan se activó y saqué fuerzas de no se donde, tomé a Bliks y esquivé cada uno de los ataques que el bastardo lanzó, cuando por fin mis piernas se vencieron yo derrapé hacia atrás cargando a Bliks para alejarnos del peligro-¡Bliks no te mueras!-Decía yo desesperadamente, mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse húmedos hasta que por fin rompí al llanto, me dolía tanto la idea de perder a mi amigo, mi primer amigo y quien yo había creído el mejor de los realmente pocos que tenía, la sola idea me provocaba pavor, tanto que no me dí cuenta de que el bastardo de negro ya se había acercado y estaba apuntándome con su katana-Es una lastima que haya sido un inútil-Dijo señalando con la katana a Bliks, en ese momento toda mi tristeza y todo mi miedo se convirtieron en rabia quería asesinar a ese bastardo, pero ya no tenía energía suficiente para hacerlo-"Dios maldito, por que no me das más energía para destrozar a este mal nacido"-Pensaba yo, de repente, todo fue silencio y contemplaba la escena de mi mismo abrazando el casi sin vida cuerpo de Bliks y con nuestro enemigo en frente, desde otro ángulo, lo veía externo a mi propio cuerpo-Pero que demonios pasa-Dije al aire sin esperar respuesta y completamente extrañado-Detuve parcialmente la realidad para ofrecerte un trato-Dijo un tipo detrás de mí-¿Y tu quien eres?-Dije alejándome un poco de el, por alguna razón su pinta me daba confianza pero no quería arriesgarme-Tu me llamaste, dijiste "Dios Maldito" y aquí estoy, Soy Hades el dios del inframundo-Dijo el tipo con gran orgullo, yo no lo podía creer tenía a un verdadero dios en frente mío-¿Pero que quieres de mí?-Dije un tanto asustado-Te ofrezco alargar un poco más la vida de tu moribundo amigo y darte el poder suficiente para matar al chico de ahí-Dijo el señalando al tipo de negro que nos había atacado-¿Y que quieres a cambio?-Le dije un tanto más serio-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo a cambio?-Dijo el cínicamente-Por definición en un trato se ofrece algo a cambio de otra cosa de igual o mayor valor y en el caso de los dioses no creo que sea la excepción-Dije de manera firme-Chico listo, quiero tu alma y otra más tu elijes-Dijo el sonriendo, ni siquiera lo pensé-Acepto, te daré mi alma y la de ese maldito bastardo-Dije sin chistar-Wow, ni una pizca de duda, que determinación, ven aquí chico listo hagamos el trato-Dijo el tendiéndome la mano, yo me acerqué y se la estreché, de pronto sentí como una marca quemaba mi mano, era un pentaculo simple pero quemaba de manera incesante-Trato hecho-Dijo Hades y de nuevo percibí la escena desde mi cuerpo, tomé a bliks y me impulsé hacia atrás evitando un ataque del bastardo de negro dejé a Bliks recargado en una pared-Petter-Dijo Bliks con pesar-Debes huir-dijo el jadeando-No mi hermano, te salvaré así me cueste la vida-Dije y me puse frente al bastardo de negro-¿De verdad piensas pelear?-Dijo el, su mascara negra no me dejaba ver su cara pero estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo-Si, ahora tengo el poder que necesito-Miré el pentaculo en mi mano, la marca comenzó a expandirse y yo volví a llenarme con todo ese odio que tenía antes de hacer el trato con hades, la diferencia era, que ahora sentía el poder llenando cada parte de mi cuerpo, sentía la energía brotando de la marca y sentía algo que jamás en mi hasta ese momento corta vida había sentido, Sed de sangre-Dime tu nombre maldito bastardo-Le grité, aunque ya sabía quien era, su voz, la había escuchado un sinfín de ocasiones-Mejor no me lo digas, te ahorraré el trabajo Ricktan-Le dije bastante enojado-Oh vaya, ya lo sabías, eres un chico listo, lastima que tenga que matarte-Dijo Ricktan lanzando otro ataque, realmente quería matarlo, ahora más que nunca.

_**=Intercambio de Narrador=**_

Apenas podía mantenerme con vida, veía frente a mi a Petter peleando con un tipo de negro, la técnica que hizo antes, era una técnica Benimaru, sabía perfectamente quien era y lo confirmé cuando escuché a Petter decir su nombre, mi hermano Ricktan, miraba la batalla con la sensación de impotencia, Petter se estaba limitando a esquivar los ataques-¿Que solo sabes huir Petter?-decía mi hermano atacando una y otra vez a Petter con su katana, Petter respondía de vez en cuando con unos cuantos kunais era obvio que Petter tramaba algo, el no es de los que huyen, de pronto logré ver su brazo izquierdo, tenía una marca que se expandía por todo su brazo, que era eso-Listo ahora me toca a mi-Dijo Petter esquivando el ultimo ataque de mi hermano, hizo un movimiento rápido y salieron a la luz varios cables atados a los kunais formando una cúpula enorme, pero extrañamente solo me envolvía a mi-¿Estas idiota, eso en que demonios te ayuda?-Dijo mi hermano atacando una vez más a Petter, el esquivo y pateo a mi hermano en el estomago-Eso fue suerte-Dijo mi hermano mientras se incorporaba-No, se llama golpe de afección interna-Dijo Petter con una expresión seria que nunca había visto en el-Pero que demonios dices, fue solo una maldi…-Mi hermano se interrumpió y escupió sangre

-Te lo dije, se llama golpe de afección interna, generalmente no me gusta tener que aprovecharme de las malas situaciones, pero de seguro esta será mi última batalla así que disfrutaré cada segundo mientras te hago pedazos-Decía viéndose las manos, las miré detenidamente y me di cuenta que las marcas estaban en ambas manos-¡Que demonios dices idiota te mataré ahora mismo!-Gritó mi hermano mientras se lanzaba sobre Petter-Jamás te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Bliks-Dijo Petter por ultimo y de repente hubo un gran estallido, era la energía de Petter al ser liberada, no creí que fuera tan fuerte y se movía tan rápido que en segundos mi hermano estaba en el aire y se movía de un lado a otro pero de manera extraña, Petter no aparecía por ningún lado, solo escuchaba impacto tras impacto, muy pronto lo comprendí, Petter estaba golpeando a mi hermano pero a una velocidad tan grande que ni siquiera podía verlo, un ultimo impacto y mi hermano fue contra el suelo quebrando en gran medida el piso, Petter bajó cerca de él-¿De donde…de donde sacaste esa energía?-Decía mi hermano con dificultad-De donde irás tu pronto-Digo Petter mientras hacía una secuencia de sellos que yo no conocía-_Katon Ittai kara shojun ryu no jutsu (estilo de fuego jutsu de dragón ascendente del infierno)-_Dijo y un enorme dragón salió de la nada, eran llamas negras las que lo formaban, era increíble, el dragón subió y después de subir bastante se estampo contra mi hermano, una nube de polvo se levantó, cuando todo el polvo se dispersó vi a mi hermano tendido en el suelo, el ataque lo había impactado de lleno, pero, ¿Por qué podía verlo?, en ese momento me di cuenta de que el ataque había formado un cráter de tal magnitud que incluso yo había caído dentro, mi hermano comenzó a levantarse-Dudaste al final-Dijo el con dificultad-¿Así como quieres vengar a mi hermano?-Dijo el y después soltó una carcajada-Petter lo pateo y lo estampó contra una de las paredes del cráter-Yo no soy como tú, no puedo matar a alguien a quien llegué a considerar como parte de mi familia-Dijo Petter con voz temblorosa, todo el enojo había desaparecido, ese era el Petter que yo conocía, fuerte pero justo-Por eso Bliks está muerto y tu no pudiste hacer nada-Dijo mi hermano casi escupiéndole las palabras en la cara a Petter, el lo soltó y se hizo para atrás-Bliks-Dijo Petter y cayó de rodillas-No pude, no pude mantener mi determinación-Dijo el mirándose las manos-No, no pudiste-Decía mi hermano blandiendo su katana una vez más contra Petter, pero esta vez no fue Petter quien reaccionó, sino Ágatha que estampó a Ricktan de nuevo contra la pared y poniendo su mano derecha en el estomago de mi hermano-_Sanbasuto (estallido solar)-_Dijo ella mientras una esfera de luz blanca estallaba enviando a mi hermano a alguna parte dentro del muro del cráter-Todo terminó, Sukai ayuda a Bliks-Decía ella mientras abrazaba a Petter para calmarlo, Sukai bajó hasta donde estaba yo y vio mis heridas-Agatha, a este chico no le queda mucho-Dijo Sukai volteando hacia donde estaba Agatha, ella tomó a Petter entre sus brazos y saltó hacia donde estaba yo-No, Bliks, yo te salvaré-Decía Petter casi llorando-No…olvídalo hermano…a mi ya no me queda nada que hacer aquí…pero…quiero un ultimo favor-Dije con mucho pesar, ya casi no tenía vida-Lo que sea hermano-Dijo Petter bajando de los brazos de Ágatha y acercándose a donde estaba yo, tomé uno de mis cuchillos y se lo puse en la mano-Recuerda la promesa que nos hicimos…antes de venir a esta misión-Algo de sangre comenzaba a salir de mi boca-No, no puedo hacerlo-Decía Petter mientras me miraba con suplica-Prefiero que seas tú y no el que decía ser mi hermano…quiero que el que me asesine…sea mi verdadero hermano…por favor…termíname-Dije casi sin aliento

-No puedo-Dijo Petter-Cumple tu promesa Uchiha, te lo ruego-Sentía como comenzaban a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos y la sangre por mi boca-Solo por que es una promesa que te hice a ti…hermano-Dijo Petter, pude ver como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-Vive por mi…hermano-Dije y por fin no podía decir nada más-Claro hermano-Dijo Petter y atravesó mi pecho con el kunai, poco a poco sentí mi vida irse, y se fue nublando mi vista,

_**Intercambio de Narrador**_

Había tomado la poca vida que le quedaba a mi mejor amigo, estaba en la espalda de mi hermana, ella me cargaba, esperábamos en el punto que habíamos puesto de reunión, Alix aún no había llegado, era raro, pero a pesar de todo el alboroto no había llegado aún-¿Que pasará con Alix?, yo no puedo cargar una camilla solo-Decía Sukai buscando a Alix con la mirada-Esta muerta-Dije por lo bajo, pero fue suficiente para que me escucharan-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó Sukai sorprendido-No digas esas cosas Petter, de seguro esta bien-Decía mi hermana-No, no esta bien-Dije con el mismo tono que antes

-¿Cómo lo sabes chico?-Preguntó Sukai acercándose a donde estaba yo, yo levanté la mano y señalé a la cueva de la que yo había salido poco antes de que todo empezara

-Revisa esa cueva y verás su cuerpo hecho pedazos-Dije yo sin cambiar de tono, la mujer que había visto en un principio, no cabía duda, era Alix, y era hasta ese momento que me había dado cuenta-Revisa-Le dijo mi hermana a Sukai, el hizo caso y fue a donde yo dije-¿Por que no nos habías dicho?-Preguntó mi hermana extrañada-Quise hacerlo al momento, pero pasó lo de Bliks, y ahorita que estaba analizando lo que había visto antes y durante el incidente lo noté, al principio pensé que era una de las victimas que había desaparecido-Dije yo con el mismo tono, como sin fuerza-Ágatha, deberías ver esto-Dijo Sukai desde la cueva-Ahora voy-Dijo mi hermana, me dejó a lado de Bliks-Si hay problemas llámame de inmediato-Dijo ella y saltó con Sukai, me quedé un momento viendo la camilla que tenía el cuerpo de Bliks envuelto, mi hermana no tardó en regresar con la cinta de Alix ensangrentada en su mano, Sukai estaba a un lado de ella pero no traían el cuerpo de Alix-¿Seguro que estaba ahí su cuerpo chico?-Preguntó Sukai, esa pregunta me sorprendió-Si, estaba ahí-Dije sorprendido-Entonces puede que solo esté herida y haya huido-Dijo mi hermana viendo a Sukai-No, su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, es imposible que alguien hubiera podido salir huyendo después de eso-Dije yo aún más sorprendido-Entonces tenemos otro problema-Dijo Sukai-Tenemos un ladrón de cadáveres-Dijo mi hermana con gesto impasible-El cuerpo de Alix no esta-Dijo ella, el escuchar eso me sorprendió totalmente, era imposible que no estuviera, analicé un poco las cosas-Ricktan se fue, pero el no se llevó el cuerpo-Dije y ambos me voltearon a ver-El que se llevó el cuerpo ya esta lejos-Dije otra vez-¿Cómo lo…

-El aroma de la sangre…ya esta bastante lejos, Ricktan huyó aprovechando que se fueron-Dije una vez más interrumpiendo a Sukai-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-Preguntaba mi hermana-Por que lo que se llevó a Alix aún esta cerca en busca de otro cuerpo-Dije yo-¿Bliks?-Dijo Sukai-Si-le contesté yo-Pero dijiste que lo que se llevó a Alix estaba lejos.

-Eso si, pero aún hay más, debemos irnos de aquí, creo saber la razón de que haya habido tantas desapariciones aquí cerca, vámonos-Les dije alentando a mi hermana y a Sukai a tomar la camilla-¿Desapariciones?-Preguntó Sukai-Si, en el reporte decía que ningún cuerpo había sido encontrado-Les dije ya bastante intranquilo-Hay que irnos de aquí-Dijo Ágatha-si, ya están cerca y son varios-Dije mientras veía en la dirección por la que sabía que venían, los escuchaba, estaban cerca y sabían que teníamos un cuerpo

-Estas raro-Dijo Sukai-Puedo escucharlos no están muy lejos y vienen rápido-Les dije

-Creo que alucinas-Dijo Sukai de repente, en ese momento un chico pelirrojo saltó entre nosotros-Háganle caso al chico y salgan de aquí, yo los entretendré corran-Dijo el Mi hermana y Sukai le hicieron caso y los tres comenzamos a correr, no mucho después escuché la pelea que estaban teniendo, era extraño, a pesar de todo parecía que realmente los detenía, corrimos hasta llegar a la aldea y entregamos el cuerpo de Bliks.

Después de todo lo que hicimos y todo lo que había pasado lo único que quería era ir al sitio al que en ese momento detestaba pero quería ese recuerdo de mi amigo


	2. Despertar parte dos

**Despertar (Segunda Parte).**

**Uchiha Petter**

_**=Flashback=**_

Es de noche, a la luz de la luna llena-Vaya es increíble la luna-Dije al aire-Si, lo mejor de la noche es que las sombras crecen-Decía Bliks a mi lado-Claro, aunque nuestra amistad es muy fuerte tanto de día como de noche-Dije yo-Por supuesto que si, cada día crece y se hace más fuerte, como las sombras al anochecer-Decía Bliks, un tanto cabizbajo-¿Qué te pasa Bliks?-le pregunté volteando a verlo-Nada, solo pensaba en la misión de mañana-Decía Bliks mirando a la luna-Dicen que será bastante difícil-Dije sin dejar de mirarlo-No solo eso. También será peligrosa, podrían matarnos-Dijo Bliks un tanto más preocupado-Eso jamás, aquí el único con derecho a matarme eres tu hermano, tu y nadie más-Dije tendiéndole la mano izquierda en señal de una de nuestras promesas inquebrantables-Es una promesa-Dijo Bliks estrechando mi mano-Solo tu tienes derecho a matarme y solo yo tengo derecho a matarte-Dijimos ambos al unísono y el resto de la noche estuvimos riendo.

_**=Fin del Flashback=**_

Cuanto hubiera dado el día de hoy por no haber hecho esa promesa, estoy aquí, en el mismo tejado en el que estábamos mi amigo y yo en esa noche de luna llena, la única diferencia es que ahora no tenía a mi mejor amigo a un lado, hacía solo unas horas habíamos logrado salir de la cercanías de las cuevas con olor a sangre, de no ser por ese chico, no creo que hubiera conseguido que mi hermana y Sukai me hicieran caso-Le debo una a ese chico-Dije en voz alta al aire, como esperando respuesta-No me debes nada niño-Decía una voz extraña, voltee levemente a su procedencia y me caí hacia a un lado por la sorpresa, era el chico pelirrojo que nos había ayudado, realmente no esperaba que alguien me respondiera-Vaya, esta bien que doy miedo, pero no creo que sea para tanto-Decía el chico tranquilamente-no es eso, es solo que me has sorprendido, creía estar solo-Dije mientras me levantaba-Como sea, solo vine a ver si estabas bien-Dijo mientras se preparaba a saltar del techo-Hey espera, como puedo pagarte-Dije tranquilamente-No es necesario-Dijo el chico en tono de modestia-Soy Uchiha Petter, y no puedo quedarte a deber ese favor-Dije nuevamente-Entonces te lo cobraré después, yo soy Degycan Suinash-Dijo el chico y saltó del techo perdiéndose entre los árboles, extrañamente me daba una pinta de fortaleza poco común-Con que aquí estabas-Decía mi hermana llegando hasta el tejado donde yo estaba-Si, llevo aquí un rato-Dije ya sin ganas-El Hokage quiere hablar contigo, es solo respecto a la misión, se que es molesto, pero debemos hacerlo hermanito, tuvimos dos perdidas-Dijo mi hermana, acercándose y tomando mi mano-Lo sé hermana, vamos entonces-Dije tratando de contener mi llanto, ambos salimos en dirección a la vivienda del Hokage, llegamos y nos recibió muy amablemente, Sukai ya estaba ahí esperándonos y también varias patrullas Ambu, principalmente capitanes de escuadra, reconocí a Itachi y a Jessica-Petter explícanos tu teoría del por que las desapariciones-Dijo el Hokage calmadamente-Si señor-Dije acercándome un poco-Mi teoría es más un hecho, las cuevas son parte del escondite de un grupo de vampiros sin clan, lo sé por que no tienen un método de matanza en especifico, lo más seguro que podemos hacer es delimitar la zona a los aldeanos y visitantes-Dije tranquilamente-¿Pero eso no los haría salir aún más molestos?-Preguntaba uno de los capitanes Ambu-Precisamente, y eso es lo que espero, la cuestión es que ellos dominan a la perfección el terreno cercano a las cuevas debido a que las ocupan como escondite, la idea es sacarlos al territorio que nosotros dominamos, el bosque externo, es uno de los terrenos que dominamos y ellos no, así que una batalla se convierte en una macro-emboscada que terminaría con la amenaza-Dije terminando-Me parece correcto el razonamiento de mi hermano-Decía Itachi en dirección a los demás capitanes-A mi me parece correcto que, ya que Petter fue el que pensó en esa base, sea el mismo el que coordine el ataque, sin embargo para esto deberá ser un Ambu-Dijo mi hermana Jessica, me sorprendió la idea de tener la posibilidad de convertirme en un Ambu a tan temprana edad, aunque yo no era nada común en sí-Yo estoy de acuerdo, ha enfrentado a un Ambu de rango A y ha salido intacto, además de que ha demostrado la capacidad de ser parte de una patrulla-Dijo mi hermana Ágatha-Esta bien, concedo que este chico se vuelva parte de una patrulla Ambu, a mi consideración me parece correcto que trabaje con sus hermanas y hermano-Dijo el Hokage-Claro-Dijeron mis tres hermanos al unísono-Entonces que así sea, denle su ropa y su mascara, partan en cuanto estén preparados-Dijo el Hokage tan tranquilo como siempre y nos dio la señal de que podíamos retirarnos, salimos de la casa del Hokage y recibí varias felicitaciones de mis hermanos-¿Quien lo diría?, mi hermanito ya es un Ambu-Decía Itachi sonriendo-Al rato solo falta que Sasuke lo imite y sea un Ambu a los dos años-Decía Jessica en tono alegre-Y no solo eso, al menos en esta misión tiene un cargo de capitán, nuestro hermano es único-Decía Ágatha siguiéndonos el paso-Quisiera ver que papá te niegue después de saber esto-Decía Itachi tranquilamente-Lo hará, me falta ganarle una vez-Dije yo tranquilamente-Me pregunto cuando lo intentará-Decía Jessica tranquilamente

-No te lo preguntes-Dije yo saltando justo a tiempo para esquivar un montón de Kunais y Shurikens que iban hacia a mi, dí un giro y lancé tres Kunais que lo hicieron moverse hacia donde antes mi amigo lo hubiera terminado, di un salto hacia atrás mientras hacía una combinación de sellos-_Dotton Doryudan no jutsu (Estilo de tierra, jutsu de dragón de roca)-_Dije yo al caer, un dragón de roca salió detrás de mí y se impacto contra mi atacante, que en sí todo el mundo sabía que era mi padre, el salió de entre los escombros-¿Qué tenía el Kunai?-Preguntó el, caminando hacia donde estaba yo-Es solo una enzima que inhibe los impulsos eléctricos que envía tu cerebro a los músculos, es decir que corté momentáneamente de manera parcial la comunicación de tu cerebro y por eso te hice más lento-Dije yo tranquilamente-Vaya, debo admitir que me agarró desprevenido-Dijo el tranquilamente

-Esa era la idea-Dije yo yendo hacia donde mis hermanos-En sí eso es trampa-Decía mi padre-En si eso fue ahorrar energía, tenemos una misión y no podemos gastar demasiada energía-Dije yo tranquilamente-Ya veo, muy bien acepto mi derrota-Dijo mi padre y desapareció en una nube de humo-Jaja, bueno, entonces hay que reunirnos con las demás patrullas Ambu-Decía Itachi-No, antes quiero hacer algo, tengo, y de hecho quiero que me acompañen, que ir con un conocido-Dije deteniendo a mi hermanos, Sukai se quedó callado aunque sorprendido-Sukai, diles a los lideres que deben prepararse con un equipamiento de rango A, lo más fuerte en armas y protecciones, y que vengan listos para poner limites explosivos-Le dije a Sukai, el asintió y se fue-¿A donde vamos?-Preguntó Ágatha algo extrañada-Primero que nada, al techo en que me encontraste-Dije tranquilamente-Ok-Dijeron mis hermanos al unísono y salimos sin demora hacía ese techo, una vez llegamos ahí comencé a olfatear el aire cerca de los bosques que estaban ahí cerca hasta que capté el aroma que quería-Muy bien, ¿ahora donde vamos?-Preguntó Itachi con su tono tranquilo de siempre-Por ahí-dije yo mientras saltaba entre los árboles siguiendo el rastro que había captado, mis hermanos me siguieron y nos adentramos bastante-Comienza a hacer frío por aquí-Decía Jessica ligeramente incrédula-Si, es un clima controlado al parecer-Dije mientras me detenía frente a lo que parecía ser una fortaleza de hielo-Es aquí-Dije, y seguí olfateando el aire

-Hielo, en medio del bosque, esto si es sorprendente-Decía Itachi mientras tocaba un pedazo de hielo que estaba cerca-No, sorprendente será cuando vean quien es y que es al que vine a visitar-De verdad que me sentía idiota por siempre darme cuenta después de que todo pasaba, me adentré en la fortaleza hasta llegar a una puerta roja, mis hermanos me seguían y yo me limité a tocar la puerta-¿Quién vive aquí?-Preguntó Jessica extrañada-Ya verán-Dije yo mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta-El que la abrió no era quien esperaba pero se debía admitir que tenía gran parecido-¿Que se te ofrece?-Preguntaba el chico que nos abrió-Solo busca una platica con Degycan Suinash-Dije yo tranquilamente, mi hermana se le quedó viendo-Tu eres el chico de hace un rato-Dijo señalando al chico que nos abrió la puerta, el se nos quedó viendo un rato y luego se dio vuelta-Pasen, esperen un momento-Dijo el dejándonos entrar en la casa, la casa era bella por dentro y completamente distinta de lo que nos esperábamos-¡Degy!, ¿ahora a quien te fregaste o que hiciste?-Gritaba el chico hacia los cuartos de arriba.

-Yo no hice nada-Dijo Degycan que ya estaba ahí mismo-Ellos te buscan-Dijo el chico señalándonos, mi hermana se quedó callada nuevamente, y Jessica e Itachi no entendían que pasaba-Oh, pero si es Petter, ¿En que puedo servirte?-Decía Degycan ofreciéndonos asiento-Pues vengo a preguntar, ¿Cómo nos podemos librar de los vampiros de las cuevas?-Dije tranquilamente-¿Y que te hace pensar que nosotros sabemos?-Dijo el chico que nos abrió la puerta-Por que ustedes también son vampiros-Dije tranquilamente, mis hermanos se pusieron en guardia de inmediato y llegaron dos chicas más a un lado de Degycan mostrando los colmillos y haciendo un sonido similar a un gruñido-Calma chicos venimos a pedir información, no a matarlos-Dije en dirección a mis hermanos, ellas volvieron a su posición anterior-Disculpa Degycan, justo vamos a una misión para deshacernos de los de las cuevas-Dije tranquilamente-Ya entiendo, y ¿Cuál es tu plan?-Preguntó Degycan sentándose en el sillón-Pues, como no se matarlos, mi idea es cercarlos y aprovechar para quitarles la fuente de alimento para obligarlos a salir, ellos parecen conocer las tierras cercanas a las cuevas pero si los puedo sacar a un terreno que nosotros dominamos creo que puedo conseguir cierta ventaja-Dije tranquilamente-Es un buen plan, ellos no tienen resistencia ni tampoco ningún tipo de habilidades extra, así que tu plan es perfecto si puedes contrarrestar su gran fuerza física, por cierto, las gruñonas que te enseñan los colmillos son Namida y Himitsu, hermanas mías-Dijo Degycan tranquilamente-Ya veo, un gusto conocerlas-Dije haciendo una reverencia, ellas cambiaron a una pose más sumisa-El gusto es nuestro-Dijeron ambas al unísono-El chico de ahí, es Bastion, mi gemelo, de seguro notaron el parecido-Continuo Degycan-Un gusto Bastion-Dije haciendo otra reverencia, mis hermanos me imitaron-El gusto es mío chico-Dijo Bastion tranquilamente-Bueno, eso era todo Degycan, muchas gracias-Dije y di media vuelta-Claro, suerte en ese trabajo, si llego a sentir que necesitas ayuda iré de inmediato-Dijo el tranquilamente-Muchas gracias, hasta lue…-Alguien me tomó y me derribó, se puso sobre mi-¿Este es el almuerzo hermana?-Preguntaba la chica, mis hermanos intentaron tomarla por sorpresa pero no pudieron y la chica volvió a moverme de nuevo hasta que Degycan la detuvo e hizo que me soltara-No Hikari, el es un nuevo amigo-Dijo Degy tranquilamente-Ya veo, es lindo-Dijo ella mirándome-Vaya por poco me quedo sin hermano-Decía Itachi caminando hacia donde estaba yo-No, Hikari es tranquila, no le haría nada más que comérselo con la otra letra-Dijo Degycan-¿Con la otra letra?-preguntó Jessica extrañada

-Cambia la m por g-Dijo Bastion tranquilamente, mis hermanas se quedaron mudas e Itachi solo se hecho a reír, de pronto la chica cerró los ojos y se desvaneció, me lancé hacia donde ella para evitar que cayera al piso, y lo que conseguí fue hacerla caer sobre mi-Vaya, yo decía que la que tenía ganas era ella y resulta que eres tú-Decía Degy riendo-No digas tonterías, se desmayó-Dije yo en dirección a Degy-Relájate, es parte de un don que no controla, ¿Estas bien Hikari?-Dijo Degycan-Si, gracias hermano…y tú…eres lindo, y más de cerca-Dijo ella sonriéndome, yo me sonrojé un poco, ella se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme-Tendrás, muchísimo poder, pero antes de que lo liberes totalmente morirás 900 veces o más-Dijo Hikari con mirada seria-Una de esas muertes te la provocará mi hermana-Dijo ella para terminar-Todos volteamos a ver a Degycan-A mi no me vean, dijo hermana, no hermano-Dijo el tranquilamente-No, será mi gemela, se llama Akarui-Dijo Hikari llamando mi atención de nuevo-Trataré de llegar a tiempo para que no te lastime mucho ¿si?-Dijo ella sonriendo, se acercó agachándose un poco y me plantó un beso en los labios-Si no es cuando te topes con mi hermana espero verte de nuevo-Dijo Hikari al separarse de mí, yo estaba en Shock, Hikari era linda y el beso era algo que no me esperaba para nada-Pero…¿Cómo es que moriré 900 veces o más-Dije una vez que pude salir del Shock-Hiciste un pacto con Hades, y aparte la promesa de tu amigo, serán esas dos cosas las que te mantendrán vivo-Dijo ella tranquilamente, yo lo entendí, pero mis hermanos no entendieron lo del pacto-Hace un rato, cuando pelee contra Ricktan, invoqué por accidente a Hades y le pedí que me diera la fuerza para matarlo-Dije tranquilamente-Si, pero la fuerza que usaste fue enteramente tuya-Dijo Hikari tranquila-¿Como?-Dije yo sorprendido-Aja, tu pacto con Hades solo despertó la fuerza que tienes dentro, eres un raro tipo de demonio que no tiene nombre-Dijo ella tranquilamente –Oigan pero yo no entiendo lo del pacto con Hades-Decía Itachi rompiendo el hilo de la conversación-Muéstrame tu mano-Dijo Hikari tendiéndome su mano como pidiéndome algo-¿Cuál de las dos?-Le pregunté yo tranquilamente-En la que tienes la marca-Dijo Hikari como diciendo algo que ya era obvio-Por eso-Contesté yo-No me la creo, ¿la tienes en las dos?-Preguntó Hikari incrédula-La tenía primero en una y luego se me pasó a la otra-Dije yo mientras me quitaba los guantes para mostrar las marcas en forma de pentagramas en el dorso de ambas manos-Woo, esto es rarísimo, pero ya estaba previsto que serías especial jeje-Decía Hikari sonriendo, mis hermanos se quedaron incrédulos cuando vieron las marcas, y en parte yo no quería que supieran, pero no tenía más alternativa-Entonces, moriré más de novecientas veces, que agradable-Dije en tono sarcástico-Ten mucho cuidado, no te vayas a dejar matar, sería muchísimo dolor-dijo Hikari algo intranquila

-Tranquila, no lo haré, te esperaré a que me salves-Dije yo para tranquilizarla-Ella se sonrojó un poco y luego me sonrió-Bueno, me iré, debemos dirigir un ataque y eso no es cosa de unos minutos jeje-Dije yo sonriendo, mis hermanos seguían sorprendidos, pero me siguieron el paso a la salida, Degycan se despidió de nosotros y Hikari volvió a besarme, mis hermanitas estaban molestas por eso pero admitieron que les daba miedo meterse con ella, a mi me dio mucho risa escucharlas decir eso.

Llegamos al sitio de reunión y me dieron la ropa Ambu, el equipo de rango A y todo lo que necesitábamos, amé mi mascara de Ambu, era la representación de un lobo, o eso se supone jaja, pero bueno a mi me gustaba, salimos todas la patrullas hasta el sitio que habíamos acordado poco antes, planteamos el limite y alejamos a los aldeanos y turistas que pasaban cerca del limite, teníamos puntos de vigilancia, en el Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste del limite, y siempre dábamos vueltas alrededor del limite para evitar que alguno escapara, colocamos las trampas por todas partes alrededor de las cuevas, y en la primera noche yo hice la guardia en el puesto Norte, estaba dando una ronda cuando topé con una figura extraña, yo estaba oculto en un árbol, al parecer no era de Ambu, llevaba una gabardina negra y una máscara extraña, me acerqué lo más que pude y me dí cuenta de que era una chica, ella se miraba constantemente la muñeca, como si viera la hora o algo así-Ay, ese maldito Baal me dejó plantada, tendré que entrar sola-Dijo ella molesta y se dio vuelta para entrar en el limite que teníamos-Hey, no puedes pasar de este limite, estamos en una operación Ambu, y no puedo dejarte pasar-Dije caminando hacia ella-Lo siento, yo también estoy de misión y necesito pasar-Decía ella, la tomé del brazo y la lancé hacia atrás-Dije que no-Me puse en una posición defensiva mientras buscaba un kunai en mi bolsillo-No me retes o te lastimaré-Decía ella, yo simplemente ajusté mi posición unos milímetros-Te lo advertí mocoso-En un segundo la chica estaba justo frente a mi, me golpeo el estomago lanzándome hacia atrás, la chica era rápida y muy fuerte, tosí un poco, y al ver mi mano me dí cuenta de que ese solo golpe me había hecho sangrar por la boca gran cantidad de sangre-¿Tienes idea de lo bien que huele tu sangre desde aquí?-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi, yo intenté levantarme, pero me propinó una patada que me lanzó por el aire y antes de que pudiera hacer algo me tomó por el brazo y me estampó de vuelta en el suelo, sentía salir cada vez más sangre de mi boca, y el dolor era insoportable, no podía moverme-¿No lo sabes?, pues te responderé-Me tomó por la camisa y me levantó, comenzó a lamer la sangre que salía de mi boca-Huele delicioso y sabe todavía mejor-Dijo ella con un tono que me hacía pensar que estaba excitada, comencé a sentir la movilidad de mi cuerpo recuperarse y cuando lo sentí lo suficiente para responder la tomé por el brazo y la estampé en el suelo, era un hecho, con ella no debía medirme, activé mi sharingan en la modalidad de tres aspas y me alejé de ella-Bien, al parecer no estabas tan mal como yo creía-Dijo ella y se levantó de un salto, era una suerte que hubiera dejado la máscara, de otra forma se hubiera roto ya para entonces, además mi campo de visión hubiera sido menor, ella se lanzó de nuevo contra mi, pero a pesar de que la vi venir no podía hacer nada para evitarla, ella se movía más rápido de lo que yo podía, era un hecho que el Sharingan te permite ver con mayor claridad los ataques de enemigo incluso mucho antes de que este los efectué, pero si tu no tienes la velocidad para contrarrestarlo eso no sirve de mucho, recibí el golpe de lleno en la cara y salí volando de nuevo hacia atrás, mientras me estrellaba contra los árboles sentí como tomaban mi tobillo y me volvía a estampar de cara en piso, se sentó sobre mí, sentí más sangre saliendo de mi boca, me levantó la cabeza tirando de mi cabello, sentí que mi cuerpo crujía como si todo hueso dentro de mí se hubiera roto-¿Por qué no le rezas al dios de los humanos para que te salve, ahh si, por que es un maldito inexistente que solo ve y no hace nada-Dijo ella con un notorio tono de desdén y desprecio hacia la palabra "Dios", sentí que me arrancaría la cabeza, estaba comenzando a perder el conocimiento-Ya no durarás mucho, pero quiero más sangre-Dijo ella tirando más fuerte de mi cabello-Sin embargo no tengo tiempo-Dijo ella, y tiró por ultima vez de mi cabello para levantarme y luego me atravesó el pecho con su mano derecha, en forma de una cuchilla, sentí el frío de su mano atravesando mi pecho, en ese momento, realmente esperaba que Hikari llegara a salvarme, pero no llegó, me dejó caer al piso con un agujero en mi pecho, casi pierdo la conciencia cuando de repente escuché una voz, una voz conocida, "¿Olvidaste la promesa? Solo yo puedo matarte" era la voz de Bliks de algún lado había venido, pero me hizo sentir mejor, debía cumplir mi promesa, abrí los ojos una vez más e intenté levantarme-¿Pero que demonios? Tu debes quedarte ahí tirado-Decía la chica intentando patearme, pero yo salté hacia un lado para esquivarla-Muérete de una vez, ¿Qué no entiendes?-Decía la chica desesperada-No puedo, para tu desgracias hay dioses, y uno me mantiene vivo, así como la promesa que le hice a un amigo, así que debo seguir peleando hasta que mi amigo termine conmigo, solo el puede hacerlo-Dije yo levantando la cabeza y limpiando la sangre que salía de mi boca, ella se lanzó de nuevo contra mí pero esta vez la vi venir desde antes, esquivé su golpe y le correspondí, con una patada que rompió su mascara-Que demo…-Interrumpí su queja con un golpe de nuevo, ella salió volando hacia atrás derrapando en el suelo, se lanzó de nuevo contra mi, aún no podía moverme con mi velocidad normal, era un hecho que yo ya había previsto, después de todo tenía un agujero en el pecho así que tenía que darme por bien servido que podía moverme y había logrado acertar dos golpes bastante bien, pero este lo recibiría, no lo podía evitar, ella estaba a segundos de golpearme cuando una silueta salió de la nada, tomo a la chica por el brazo y la lanzó contra un árbol cercano-Tiempo sin vernos hermanita-Era la voz de Hikari, me alegraba mucho escuchar su voz, de alguna manera me sentía aliviado-Perdón por la tardanza pequeño-Dijo Hikari viéndome con ojos tiernos-No te preocupes, te dije que esperaría a que me rescataras-Dije yo tranquilamente, en ese momento, una cadena roja brillante la ató por el cuello la levantó y la estampó contra el suelo-Cierto hermanita, mucho sin vernos-Decía la chica que sostenía la cadena-Pero me quitas mi presa, así que te tendré que eliminar hermanita-Dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica que pude ver por que la sección de su mascará que cubría su boca había desaparecido, sentí una ira enorme en contra de la chica de negro-N-no lo l-lastimes-Decía Hikari con dificultad-Akarui déjalo a el en paz-Gritó Hikari desesperada, Akarui tiró de la cadena y Hikari fue al suelo, de pronto cinco cadenas salieron del suelo y atravesaron el cuerpo de Hikari varias veces, el grito de Hikari fue desgarrador, y de pronto solo silencio-Es una lastima que te midas tanto hermanita, pero bueno, comeré tranquilamente-Dijo Akarui y se lanzó de nuevo contra mí, me soltó una patada pero la detuve, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Hikari, comencé a apretar el tobillo de Akarui y ella no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de dolor, le dí un giro y la estampé contra el suelo, luego la levanté de nuevo y la lancé al airé, patee su abdomen y en un movimiento me coloqué sobre ella para rematarla con el puño y hacerla bajar de nuevo, ella se estampó contra el suelo y yo caí cerca de Hikari, me acerqué a ella pero Akarui se me puso enfrente e intentó cortarme con su katana, pero la esquivé, tomé a Akarui por el brazo la hice arrodillarse y patee su cara lanzándola lejos de mí en ese momento, las cadenas se deshicieron, me arrodillé a un lado del cuerpo de Hikari, estaba inmóvil-No puedes morir, ¿verdad Hikari?, dijiste que me protegerías-Dije casi llorando-Ay no seas llorón pequeño, si se es débil se debe morir, así de simple y sencillo, ¿o que, intentarás salvarla?-Dijo Akarui en tono burlón, Hice una secuencia de sellos que recién había inventado para esta misión, no la había probado hasta ese momento, en ocasiones, esos eran mis jutsus más peligrosos-_Katon Ittai ga kuro furawa no jutsu(Estilo de fuego, jutsu de flor negra del infierno)_-Estiré mi mano derecha hacia en frente y un mar de llamaradas negras salió de ella disparada hacia Akarui provocando un gran estallido, pero no había querido matarla, me acerqué a ella-Ahora vete, no quiero más problemas contigo-Dije yo tranquilamente-P-pero…¿Por qué no me mataste?-Preguntó ella incrédula-Por que solo yo puedo decidir hasta que nivel rebajarme ante una dama-Dije sin cambiar de expresión, ella relajó su expresión y se levantó-Con todo y que quise matarte eres lindo, vive, espero verte después-Dijo ella y desapareció entre los árboles, aunque dejó caer un papel, lo tomé y lo leí-"Dale un poco de sangre a Hikari y se pondrá bien"-Decía la nota, corrí hasta donde estaba Hikari corté mi muñeca y traté de que Hikari la bebiera, pero no había respuesta-Maldición, bébela Hikari-Dije frustrado, aunque sabía que ella no me escuchaba-Hazlo a la antigüita-Decía una voz desde atrás de mí, era un tipo, con una máscara similar a la de Akarui y con la misma gabardina negra, tomé el cuerpo de Hikari y salté alejándome de él-Oye mocoso si quisiera lastimarte ya lo hubiera hecho, métete la sangre en la boca y bésala, así se hace cuando esta inconciente, o la sangre no entrará en su boca-Dijo el tipo antes de desaparecer de la misma manera que Akarui, lo pensé un momento y tenía razón, o al menos la solución me parecía coherente, bebí un poco de mi sangre, y luego besé a Hikari para que bebiera mi sangre, no tardé más de tres minutos en sentir la reacción de Hikari, ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojó, me separé de ella-¿Estas bien Hikari?-Le pregunté mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba roja-S-si, gracias-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba-Que pena, te vine a intentar salvar y me terminaste salvando tu a mi-Decía Hikari tocándose la nuca-No te preocupes, por ahora descansa-Dije tranquilamente-Si, ya me voy-dijo Hikari algo nerviosa-¿Qué te dijo Akarui?-preguntó Hikari tranquilamente-Solo que a pesar de que había intentado matarme era lindo y se fue-Dije algo extrañado-Demonios, me quiere volver a bajar el novio hm...-Dijo Hikari-¿Ehhh?, creo que no entiendo-Dije yo algo nervioso-lo entenderás después cuídate-Me dio un beso en los labios aún roja, se alejó y desapareció entre las sombras, caminé por el contorno del limite un rato y luego volví al puesto norte, extrañamente, después de Akarui, no había pasado absolutamente nada peligroso, al menos en la noche.

Al día siguiente yo quería evitar que mis hermanos vieran el agujero en el pecho de mi ropa, la herida había desaparecido, tomé otra muda de ropa y fui a cambiarme, pero a la mitad del camino me topé con Jessica-¿Qué te pasó en el pecho?-Decía ella acercándose a mi-Am nada solo se rompió mi uniforme por eso me cambiaré jeje-Dije haciéndome para atrás-Tuviste una batalla ¿verdad?-Pregunto Ágatha detrás de mi-No, no es eso, me atoré en un árbol y me jalé es…

-Olvídalo Petter, lo vimos ayer-Dijo Itachi que caía a un lado de mi-Escuchamos un ruido fuerte y lo que nos dijo que había una pelea fue el grito de Hikari, llegamos justo cuando gritó y cuando hiciste ese ataque que…¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntó Itachi interrumpiendo su explicación-El jutsu de la flor negra del infierno-Dije un poco frustrado, ya que mis hermanos habían visto la herida cuando aún estaba ahí-Bueno, el chiste es que estas bien, pero no esta bien que nos mientas-Decía Ágatha algo molesta-Somos tus hermanos, puedes confiar en nosotros-Terminaba por decir Jessica-No es que no confíe en ustedes, solo no quería que se preocuparan-Dije con la mirada baja-Bueno Petter, cámbiate, eres el capitán, no puedes andar en fachas-Decía Itachi, yo hice caso y me cambié lo más rápido posible-Bueno, ¿cuanto tiempo crees que esto siga así de tranquilo Petter?-Preguntó Jessica mirando al bosque-No tanto como quisiera, parece que ya están empezando a darse cuenta de que ya no les llega comida-Les contesté-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Itachi, yo hice una secuencia de sellos, puse una mano en el piso-_Dotton Yudoku Deikazan Bondeji no jutsu (Estilo de tierra, jutsu de atadura de fango venenoso-_Unas lazos de fango negro salieron del suelo y fueron a dar entre los árboles atrapando al espía que llevaba tiempo escuchando y lo traía a donde estaba yo, hubo un olor que reconocí de inmediato, el intruso forcejeaba con los lazos y mis hermanos se le quedaron viendo un rato-Esto es lo que cazamos, que sencillez-Decía Itachi-Si, sencillo-Dije yo y en un movimiento atravesé el pecho del intruso que se quedó inmóvil, extraje su corazón, su piel era tan dura que mi mano sangraba por el golpe, pero comenzaba a sanar-Petter, ¿estas bien?-Preguntaba Ágatha asustada-Si, estoy bien, y el también, mientras no destruya su corazón-Dije yo mirando al espía-Vaya, de nada sirve fingir frente a un mocoso como tu ¿verdad?-Decía el vampiro volviendo a moverse, mis hermanos se echaron para atrás-Eres muy agresivo-Decía el vampiro forcejeando aún-Eso es por el aroma que llevas en tu boca-Dije tranquilamente-Ahh eso, es solo mi comida de hace un tiempo-Decía el vampiro tranquilamente-Si, lo sé, y era mi amiga-Dije yo un tanto más enojado, mis hermanos no entendían lo que yo quería decir, apreté el corazón hasta hacerlo pedazos, el Vampiro se retorció un poco y luego comenzó a moverse bruscamente-No pienso dejarte tanto tiempo moviéndote-Hice una secuencia de sellos-_Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu (estilo de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego)-_Dije y expulsé una bola de fuego que terminó por consumir al vampiro en unos segundos, Sukai cayó frente a nosotros-El plan no está funcionando, esas cosas acaban de asesinar a tres miembros de mi patrulla-Decía el acercándose a mi, mis hermanos voltearon a verme-Claro que funciona, pero se está adelantando, quiero que vayan a los puntos de vigilancia y hagan que todos se retiren-Dije tranquilamente

-De que vas, no funciona tu plan-Dijo Sukai-Claro que si funciona, no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y naturalmente que el olor de la tinta y el papel los harían evitar los limites explosivos así que tendré que adelantar el plan-Dije en dirección a Sukai, ellos asintieron e hicieron caso de lo que dije, escuché el reporte de que ya estaban abandonando posiciones, y también escuche uno que otro comentario acerca de que estaba loco o chiflado por hacer un plan tan sencillo contra criaturas tan complejas-Listo Petter, ya nadie esta cerca del limite-Decía Itachi-¿Y ahora cual es tu plan niño?-Preguntaba Sukai en tono de molestia-Pues simplemente, seguir con el juego y hacer Jaque-Dije tranquilamente mientras empezaba a hacer una serie de sellos-¿De que demonios hablas niño?-Decía Sukai acercándose hacia a mi pero yo terminé la secuencia de sellos-_Katon Kawashi no jutsu (Estilo de fuego jutsu de águila de fuego)_-Una llamarada en forma de ave salió de mi boca haciendo un movimiento en espiral y haciendo reaccionar los limites explosivos a su paso, provocando varias explosiones hasta llegar a los terrenos cercanos a las cuevas, claro que no había llegado hasta allí, no hubiera permitido un jaque mate tan fácil-Jaque-Decían Degycan y Bastion al Unísono detrás de mi, detrás de ellos estaban, Hikari, Himitsu y Namida-Yo quiero ver el Mate-Decía Bastion tranquilamente, yo salté y comencé a hacer otra serie de sellos-_Katon Ryuu Fubuiki no jutsu (Estilo de fuego jutsu de tempestad de dragón)_-Una llamarada gigante se formo de las pequeñas alrededor de las cuevas y se elevaron para estrellarse todas en una sola contra las cuevas centrales provocando un gran estruendo y destrozando toda la zona de las cuevas sin dejar nada, caí donde estaban mis hermanos y los Suinash-Jaque Mate-Decía Hikari sonriéndome, mis hermanos estaban atónitos-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Preguntó Itachi con dificultad-Se me ocurrió ayer, me di cuenta de que aún en una pelea el aroma de los limites explosivos era muy notorio, yo lo noté siendo ajetreado por Akarui, entonces pensé que si podía encender los limites a distancia encerrándolos en las cuevas y luego haciendo estallar las cuevas solo quedarían unos cuantos peones que deberíamos cazar-Dije yo tranquilamente-Justo para eso vinimos, Hikari vio tu plan en tu sangre, y nos dijo que nos necesitarías, los demás ya deben estar cazando-Decía Degy-Gracias, me han salvado-Dije sonriendoles-Sukai no parecía creer lo que había pasado-Es increíble, ¿Cuánto chakra gastaste en ese ataque Petter?-Preguntaba Ágatha-Pues realmente nada, solo agrupé un poco de chakra del ambiente de lo que gasté ayer en mi pelea y las llamas que se formaron, realmente no fue gran cosa-Dije tranquilamente, mis hermanos se me quedaron viendo como si hubieran visto un fantasma-Yo decía que eras inteligente, pero de verdad que esto sale de lo que me esperaba-Decía Degycan tranquilamente-Jeje, fue por mi pelea contra Akarui por la que supe que no podríamos con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo-Dije frotándome la nuca-Te doy meritos chico, aprendiste a analizar a tu oponente y a tenderle una trampa solo peleando con alguien con habilidades similares-Decía Himitsu detrás de Degycan-Gracias, al menos creo que ya todo terminó-Dije un poco más calmado-Si, traté de buscar a la chica que perdiste ayer en la mañana, al parecer hubo una ceremonia del clan Tascama no muy lejos de aquí y ella fue la que adquirió Clan-Dijo Bastion, acercándose-Ya veo, al menos podrá reprimirse-Dije contento-Iremos a cazar, te veremos después chico, déjanos el resto a nosotros-Decía Namida frotando mi cabeza-Haz hecho un gran trabajo-Decían mis hermanos mientras me tomaban de los brazos para que los siguiera, no alejamos de la escena hacia un punto de reunión Ambu, desde una colina cercana, aún podía ver las cenizas ardientes volando sobre el bosque, como nieve roja en las cercanías del bosque, y podía escuchar a cada vampiro que iba cayendo a manos de los Suinash-Un hurra por el capitán, que guió una misión exitosa con solo cinco perdidas-Escuché que decían, hacía un momento decían que estaba chiflado y ahora me alababan por algo tan simple, sus hurras me molestaban en parte, me hubiera gustado que no hubiera habido perdidas, de esa manera realmente habría sido una misión exitosa, pero no, habían sido cinco perdidas, cinco vidas humanas que no volverían a ver ni a sus familias ni a sus amigos-Tranquilo Petter, les diste un buen final a esas cinco almas, te aseguro que ellos preferirían morir hechos cenizas a convertirse en vampiros-Decía Ágatha detrás de mi-Además, para el rango de riesgo que tenía la misión y las perdidas que esperábamos tener, tu rango fue infinitamente menor a lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado-Decía Itachi, mientras me frotaba la cabeza con cariño-Lo sé, pero no puedo aceptar que sean aunque sea esas pocas perdidas, por que serán como Bliks para mi, un amigo que nunca volverá y que no pude salvar, así como yo sufro por perder a mi mejor amigo, así sufrirán al menos cinco personas-Dije casi al borde del llanto-Velo de esta forma hermano, escúchalos a todos alegres de seguir con vida, así como habrán varias personas que estarán tristes por esas perdidas, también habrán muchas más que estarán alegres por que salvaste la vida de sus personas queridas, y no corriste riesgos, te usaste de prototipo para elaborar ese plan-Decía Itachi señalando a las patrullas Ambu que ya acomodaban sus cosas para volver a casa-Nadie puede reprocharte nada, apenas eres un niño, y tu plan fue exitoso, ni los mejores estrategas de la aldea han logrado lo que tu-Decía Jessica mientras ella y Ágatha me abrazaban-Créeme que yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti, así como Naty lo estará, así como sasuke y como aseguro que mamá, Itachi, Jessica e incluso papá están orgullosos de ti-Decía mi hermana abrazándome.

Recogimos todas nuestras cosas, habían pasado ya varias horas pero aún así en el cielo se veían aún muy notorias las cenizas ardientes, incluso uno podría decir que era una nevada, solo que la nieve estaba teñida de sangre por las vidas perdidas y por aquellas criaturas que tantos problemas nos habían causado-_Anda chico, ve a cazar, yo también quiero matar, quiero sentir esa sangre en mis manos_-Decía una voz en mi cabeza, me tomé la cabeza ya que me comenzaba a doler-_Vamos, tu quieres matarlos, quieres asegurarte de que el asesino de esos cinco no haya escapado_-Decía otra voz aún dentro de mi cabeza, la cabeza me punzaba más y más, como si algo creciera en mi cerebro y este fuera a reventar, caí de rodillas sin aguantar el reloj, sentí un calor en mis ojos, extraño y doloroso y comencé a perder la conciencia de mi, pero mi cuerpo seguía moviéndose, mi cuerpo iba a saciar su sed de sangre, esas voces me tenían bajo control, yo era su marioneta y ellos manejaban los hilos-Petter, ¿A dónde vas?-Preguntaba mi hermana poniéndoseme en frente, y frenando mi avance, de inmediato recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, con solo verle la cara-No…sé…creo que…quería ir a cazar-Dije pausándome para pensar si eso era cierto-Claro que no, déjale eso a Degycan, el se encargará de terminar con ellos-Decía mi hermana tranquilamente-Claro hermanita-Dije yo sonriéndole-_No, eso no es cierto, tu quieres cazar, tu no quieres que ese tipo se lleve la diversión para el solo, quieres matar, desgarrar, hacer pedazos a todos los que te topes en frente, quieres sentir la sangre en tus manos lo sé, yo lo sé por que yo soy tú_-Decía una tercera voz, esta era diferente, más fuerte y me impulsaba a seguir lo que había dicho, que eran esas voces, cada vez que las escuchaba me provocaban un tremendo dolor de cabeza, caí al suelo, iba de lleno al suelo pero alguien me sostuvo, impidió que cayera-Creo que ya lo escuchas, ¿Verdad?-Decía Degycan mientras me sostenía, había llegado de la nada-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntaba Ágatha preocupada-El demonio que dormía dentro de Petter, despertó y ya trata de tomar el control-Decía Hikari con un rostro serio que se veía muy raro en ella-¿Eso es, es un demonio?-Pregunté yo aún con dolor de cabeza-Si, esa voz que escuchas es la voz de tu demonio-Decía Degycan con la mirada baja-Bueno, si eso es esta voz, entonces ¿las otras dos que son, mi conciencia o que?-Dije algo extrañado-¿Otras dos?-Preguntó Degycan muy sorprendido-Si, son tres voces las que escucho, una suena agresiva, quiere matar y no le importa a quien, la otra suena algo pesada, igual tiene deseos de matar pero quiere que lo haga yo, y la tercera fue la más fuerte, es como si controlara mi cuerpo como una corriente de pensamiento propia-Dije con dificultad-Eso es extraño, tienes…¿tres demonios?-Decía Bastion totalmente exaltado, mis hermanos no entendían lo que pasaba-Degy, la descripción que da, se me hace conocida-Decía Bastion pensativo-Si, me suena a lo que describió Ichi cuando dio sus razones de ser como es-Dijo Degycan en el mismo tono que Bastion-¿Quién es Ichi?-Pregunté yo un poco más tranquilo, el dolor ya estaba desapareciendo y yo recuperaba el movimiento de mi cuerpo-Ichi es un infernal de la secta de Hades que describe a sus demonios igual que tu, tal vez el sepa algo, le preguntaremos y te buscaremos luego-Dijo Degy tranquilamente mientras se volvía a ver a Hikari que parecía preocupada-_Bueno chico, como tengo que vivir contigo de plano, te daré una pista, bueno un par de pistas, la primera, tu has sido una sombra desde que naciste y yo soy tu reflejo, la segunda, nos componemos de odio, lo veas por donde lo veas y la tercera, dos odios, el alemán y el francés son bellos idiomas_-Decía la voz, la tercera, esta vez no me dolía y la voz se escuchaba más clara-Una sombra…y tu eres mi reflejo-Dije al aire, pensando en voz alta-¿Te dijo algo?-Preguntó Degy, volteando a verme-Si, ya no me dolió y se escuchaba más claro, aunque parecía aburrida-Dije yo tranquilamente-_Obvio que estoy aburrida, no me dejas divertirme-_Decía la voz en el mismo tono, pero un tono de burla, como si su respuesta fuera lo más común-¿Qué te dice?-Preguntó Degy-Ella dijo y cito sus palabras exactas "_, te daré una pista, bueno un par de pistas, la primera, tu has sido una sombra desde que naciste y yo soy tu reflejo, la segunda, nos componemos de odio, lo veas por donde lo veas y la tercera, dos odios, el alemán y el francés son bellos idiomas_", eso dijo-Dije, repitiendo exactamente lo que mi demonio había dicho-Hm Wodahs, Hass y Haine, los mismos demonios principales que Ichi, y si más no me equivoco hay otros dos-Dijo Degy al cabo de un rato-_Vaya, apláudanle al metiche, el acertijo era para el mocoso no para ti_-Decía mi demonio tranquilamente y en tono de burla-No soy un mocoso-Dije al aire, Degy se me quedó viendo-Nadie lo dijo-Contestó Bastion extrañado-Mi demonio si, y le dijo Metiche a Degycan, dice que el acertijo era para mi-Contesté tranquilamente-Vaya, parece que el sentido del humor es el mismo que con Ichi, aunque es raro que tengas los mismos demonios-Dijo Bastion sonriendo y viendo a su hermano que solo ponía cara de molestia-Pues yo no sé, se llama Wodahs ¿verdad?

-Si, Wodahs Jigoku Hell y si todo es correcto tu vendrías siendo su contraparte, Shadow Jigoku Hell, y las otras dos voces son el escudo y la espada de Wodahs, sus nombres son Hass y Haine debes despertar a los tuyos o te terminarán controlando-Dijo Bastion tranquilamente, parecía saber mucho de Wodahs-_Recuerda lo que te dije y adáptalo a tu persona, te servirá más adelante si encuentras las condiciones propicias jaja_-Decía Wodahs tranquilamente, su tono era más relajado-Bueno, al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos, Wodahs es de los demonios más fuertes pero también de los más calmos, siempre y cuando no se le moleste-Decía Degy dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar-Hablaré con un amigo que sabe más acerca de Wodahs, y veré si consigo que te deje verlo-Dijo Degy y todos los Suinash lo siguieron despidiéndose con la mano, Hikari ya parecía más tranquila-_Oye es linda la chica, a ver cuando me la presentas ¿no?-_Decía Wodahs burlándose de mi-Cállate Wodahs, ni loco te dejo tocarla-Dije en voz alta, mis hermanos se me quedaron viendo raro, pero al poco rato comprendieron el por que hablaba solo-_Ya ya, no te enojes Shady Shad, solo fue un comentario, pero te advierto que si no te aprovechas lo haré yo-_Decía Wodahs en tono de juego, era obvio, esto sería cotidiano.


	3. Una dificil misión

**Una difí****cil misión.**

**Uchiha Petter.**

Estaba tranquilamente acostado sobre mi cama, bueno sobre un futón que puse por que tenía calor y quería estar cerca del suelo, era de día, recién amanecía, debían ser las 7 u 8 cuando mucho, podía oler que alguien estaba cocinando el desayuno, pero no quería moverme-_Ya levántate mocoso, te pareces a Haine, ese cabrón duerme todo el santo día si no lo despierto._

-Déjame en paz Wodahs, no quiero levantarme aún-Dije tapándome con el futón-_Ok, pero si no te paras te paro yo y de ahí me echo una carrerita con Hikari_-Decía Wodahs alentándome para que me levantara, llevábamos una semana a penas desde que habíamos vuelto a casa y ella no había dejado pasar un día sin mencionar que se aprovecharía de la inocencia de mi cuerpo para estar con Hikari si yo no me aprovechaba-Joder, de plano no tienes con quien más molestarme, ¿verdad?

-_uh si, tengo bastantes, si quieres me voy con Jessica o con Ágatha y pues de todas formas el japonés se me da y será una escena de incesto hentai que cualquier amante de la pornografía infantil adoraría_

-No se te ocurra pensarlo y mucho menos intentarlo

-_Ya pues, también Namida se ve linda o incluso Himitsu, digamos que a ninguna Suinash le faltan atributos y la belleza vampirica, así que también son opción_

-Joder, para que te doy cuerda-Dije fastidiado-_Cha ni que no te gustara la idea_-No, no me gusta, debo respetarlas-Dije tratando de callar a Wodahs-_No, a mi no me puedes engañar, por dos cosas, una el sonrojo de tu cara y dos, yo estoy en tu cabeza así que lo que piensas lo veo y te lo imaginaste TODO-_Decía Wodahs para fastidiarme-¡Petter, baja a desayunar!-Decía Jessica de la cocina-Rayos debemos ir a desayunar-Dije mientras me levantaba y acomodaba el Futón-_Aún así no te escapas,¿ te imaginas a Jessica solo vestida con un delantal y nada más debajo de eso?_

-Ya déjame en paz Wodahs

-_Jaja te lo imaginaste, al menos lo logré, te dejaré comer solo por que yo también tengo hambre-_Decía Wodahs quedándose callada, aún no entendía como era eso de las voces, de repente era como si se fueran y vagaran por mi cabeza y solo volvieran cuando quisieran hablarme, bajé las escaleras y llegué a donde estaba mi hermana con su ropa Uchiha normal y con un delantal negro-_Jaja no lo puedes evitar ¿verdad?, eso hasta a mi me gustó que perfecta representación en tu cabeza de verdad que eres un artista de la mente_-Decía Wodahs riendo, me puse algo rojo, ese maldito había metido la imagen de mi hermana en mi cabeza, comenzaba a detestar que hiciera eso, pero realmente no lo podía evitar-¿Qué pasa Petter?-Preguntaba mi hermana algo extrañada-Nada Jess, mis platicas matutinas con Wodahs-Dije sonriendo pesadamente-Oh ya veo, me gustaría poder escucharlo-Decía Jessica pensativa-No, no te agradaría escucharla, y es mujer jeje, aunque tenga peor carácter que un perro pero creo o según yo es mujer-Le contesté a mi hermana ella se limitó a sonreír y servirme un plato-_Oye escuche eso, a quien le dices que tiene peor carácter que un perro_-Decía Wodahs molesta-Pues obvio que a ti no seas ilógica-le contesté a Wodahs mientras me sentaba a comer, durante la comida Wodahs no molestó, me sentí tranquilo por poder disfrutar de una comida con mis hermanos sin las molestas bromas de Wodahs-Capitanes Uchiha-Decía Sukai mientras entraba en la casa-Eso te incluye a ti Petter, se te asignaron las patrullas 1, 3, 5 y 7-Decía Sukai volteando hacia a mi-¿Por que tantas?-Pregunté sorprendido-Sus capitanes fallecieron en el incidente de las cuevas, y sus miembros decidieron que tu fueras su capitán, cito sus palabras "Que el chico dragón sea nuestro capitán"-Decía Sukai-¿Chico dragón?-Preguntó Jessica-Si, la batalla le dejó varios apodos, el "Ninja Dragón", "El Maestro de las Estrategias", "El asesino Demonio" y el ultimo y mi favorito "El dragón Infernal del clan Uchiha"-Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos con lo que decía Sukai, no solo tenía ya apodo, sino que tenía 4 patrullas Ambu a mi servicio-Bien, que necesitabas Sukai-Pregunté ya un poco más calmado-Hay una misión, muy grande, se dice que un par de chicas de tres clanes han sido secuestradas, sabemos el lugar pero es imposible entrar, es como si una barrera invisible nos lo impidiera.

-Donde es el lugar

-Pues, no se si lo conozcas Petter, son unas cuevas de cuarzo a las afueras de las ruinas de la casa Uchiha antigua-Dijo Sukai tranquilamente-Esas cuevas, están repletas de cuarzos, los sellos de maldición y barreras mágicas son fuertes en lugares así, deben ser hechiceros o selladores, pero…¿quienes eran las chicas?

-Ah, uno es un clan conocido, Benimaru Reiko, tiene tu edad Petter, su hermano Benimaru Nightmare también desapareció aunque desconocemos si fue la misma persona, Haruno Sakura, Haruno Yuki y Yamanaka Ino, son ellas únicamente-Me estremecí un poco al escuchar el apellido de Bliks-Entendido, iremos esta noche, es más sencillo quebrar una barrera de día pero dudo que de día este descuidada-Dije tranquilamente-Ok, informaré a tus patrullas que se alisten-Dijo Sukai-Que se alisten solo para entrar como refuerzos a mi señal, esto es más de velocidad que de cantidad, si entro solo puedo romper las barreras y sortear las trampas, si necesito ayuda solo usaré el Sanbasuto para terminar con las cuevas y abrirles la entrada-Dije tranquilamente-Como siempre tu estrategia parece muy acertada, esperemos las sorpresas-Dijo Sukai y se esfumó-Estas seguro que podemos con esa misión, ¿Verdad Petter?-Decía Itachi levantándose-Si, lo sé, pero seguiremos mi plan-Dije yo tranquilamente-Ok voy de acuerdo-Dijo Itachi y todos nos levantamos de la mesa y empezamos a preparar nuestras mochilas y armas.

Esperamos en las afueras de las cuevas, las patrullas estaban detrás de nosotros, esperando ordenes, tan solo estábamos reunidos los capitanes, les estaba contando mi plan-Estoy de acuerdo, uno solo puede cruzar las barreras y trampas mejor que si vamos todos juntos-Decía uno de los capitanes, todos asintieron con la cabeza y yo me dispuse a hacer lo mío, corrí entre arbustos para poder ocultarme aunque sabía que no había nadie, me acerqué a la barrera-Se ve que es difícil de romper-Murmuré en voz baja-_No no es difícil, pon la marca de infernal que tienes en tu mano sobre el centro de la abertura y la barrera se quebrará-_Decía Wodahs tranquilamente, era la primera vez que hablaba en un buen rato, yo hice caso y resultó ser cierto, pude abrir la barrera sin problemas, avancé sin hacer ruido, llegué a un extraño lugar que tenía luz natural, de seguro por los cuarzos, me asomé levemente y vi a las cuatro chicas desaparecidas y para mi sorpresa también a Nightmare, estaba rodeado de las 4 chicas y alrededor de todos había un enorme sello negro que abarcaba gran parte del piso, me dí cuenta de que a un lado había otro idéntico y ambos estaban rodeados por uno aún más grande-_Parece que pensaban secuestrar a más personas, para ser exactos de nuevo a cuatro chicas y a un chico-_Decía Wodahs sorprendida-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunté extrañado-_digamos que quieren ser tan fuertes como tu, a esos niños planean atascarlos de demonios con un sello genérico llamado Buraddo o Fuin ki (Sello de sangre maldita)-_Decía Wodahs, yo me quedé sorprendido, era increíble cuanto sabía Wodahs de lo que estaba pasando

-Pero, ¿Por qué quieren hacer eso?

-_Para potenciar al sello por medio de la energía liberada de los 10 niños_

-¿Y para que quieren tanta energía?

-_Para invocar a cierto demonio con un carácter peor que un perro y todo lo que conlleva_

-No me la creo, ¿eso es lo que se necesita para invocarte?

_-Si, de manera artificial, además necesitan de 4 jinchuriki para dirigir la energía y al final para terminar la invocación una gota de sangre proporcionada voluntariamente de un portador del demonio-_No podía creer lo que decía Wodahs-_Ve el centro, justo entre los sellos, ahí se colocará aquel que quiera este poder, alrededor de el están los círculos de los jinchuriki pero lo que ellos no saben es que no cualquier alma soporta a esta servidora-_Decía Wodahs, unas figuras vestidas de negro aparecieron entre los círculos fue tremenda mi sorpresa cuando vi aparecer a Ricktan y me enfurecí al ver a quienes traía consigo-_Chico, ese maldito trae consigo a Hikari, a Himitsu y a Namida-_Decía Wodahs y tenía razón, también reconocí a una antigua enemiga que por alguna extraña razón me molestaba que Ricktan hubiera traído, más bien el hecho de pensar en que la golpeo, reconocí su gabardina y naturalmente su máscara, era obvio, era Akarui, al chico que traían los demás no lo conocía, el seguía conciente y seguía peleando, apenas podían detenerlo, Ricktan terminó de encadenar a las chicas y luego fue hacia el chico, tenía ojos violeta, Ricktan lo golpeó en el abdomen y por fin se quedó quieto l encadenaron en el centro de las chicas formando dos estrellas de cuatro puntas a cada lado de sello gigante que tenían ahí en el piso-_Si vas a actuar ten cuidado de no pisar el sello, no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir-_Decía Wodahs que parecía ver que conocía a las nuevas chicas, una de las chicas alrededor de Nightmare comenzaba a despertar al igual que Nightmare-¿Cómo pudiste Ricktan?-Decía la chica, ella debía ser igual que Bliks y yo-Ja, por poder, si pude matar a Bliks por poder por que no matar a mis últimos dos hermanos Nightmare y Reiko, de verdad que la pasé bien con ustedes, pero no puedo hacer nada por ustedes pequeños hermanitos-Decía Ricktan con una asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro-Nosotros…no…¡Tu no eres nuestro hermano!...tu solo eres una basura por eso buscas matarnos, tu Ricktan basura-Gritó Nightmare, todo quedó en silencio por un largo rato, Ricktan había perdido la sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto y de la nada Ricktan atravesó el pecho de Nightmare con su mano izquierda y el de Reiko con la derecha, la cara que Reiko tenía y la expresión en sus ojos me recordaron a la que tenía Bliks al momento de cubrirme con su cuerpo de los ataques de Ricktan, una expresión de tristeza y decepción mezclada con el dolor, eso me enfureció-Date por muerto Ricktan-Susurré y comencé a hacer una secuencia de sellos-No los maté, así que terminen rápido si no quieren que sufran, no, mejor dicho tárdense todo lo que quieran-Decía Ricktan que se encaminaba hacia la otra estrella, terminé mi secuencia y salí corriendo contra Ricktan que a penas me vio se puso en guardia y sacó su katana pero era demasiado tarde, salté para evitar el sello y me coloqué sobre la katana de Ricktan, dirigí mi mano a la cara de Ricktan-_Akuma Senpu (Torbellino Demoniaco)_-Un viento negro se acumuló en mi mano y salió disparado en dirección a Ricktan que salió volando hacia atrás, saqué mi katana y la usé para impulsarme en dirección a Ricktan sin tocar el sello, el saltó y me tomó por el cuello estampándome contra una pared, de pronto sentí como ataban unas cadenas a mí y tiraban de ellas, las cadenas salían del sello, de la tierra-Parece que el sello quiere hacerte sufrir un poco, démosle el gusto-Dijo Ricktan y me dejó caer de lleno en el sello que extrañamente me dejó incrustado en el piso, el sello comenzó a reaccionar y me di cuenta de que estaba gusto en el centro del sello-_Esto es malo chico a este paso hasta tu terminarás atascado de demonios, debes salir de aquí_-Decía Wodahs preocupada pero ya era tarde, sentía en mi abdomen un calor increíble y al ver las paredes de las cuevas vi siluetas asquerosas, espeluznantes, tenía miedo, y mucho, me miraban con ojos llenos de maldad, voltee hacia una en especial y vi que se estaba replicando, escuché los gritos de los demás niños, los que estaban inconcientes habían despertado por el dolor, sentía pavor no podía moverme-_Resiste chico_-Dijo Wodahs, ya no podía escucharla, uno de los demonios comenzó a entrar en mi a través del sello en mi abdomen sentía el calor de su energía maldita entrando lentamente, de pronto una ráfaga comenzó a salir del sello, pero era hacia adentro, comenzó a engullir a los demonios, grité por el dolor que me producía, Ricktan solo reía, la ira seguía creciendo en mi, de nuevo tendría la oportunidad de asesinarlo, pero era tanto mi dolor que perdí el conocimiento y de pronto todo fue silencio.

-No entiendo el por que se desactivo el sello-Decía uno de los tipos, yo sentí como mis fuerzas se recuperaban-_Chico, ¿ya estás mejor?-_Decía Wodahs-_Tomaré tu respuesta mental como un si, todos los demonios se acomodaron y ahora puedes usar el poder del que quieras, no habrá problema, tu sangre y tu alma lo soportaran e incluso tu cuerpo, ahora vamos a enseñarles el poder que jamás tendrán-_Decía Wodahs animándome a levantarme-Tienes razón-Dije yo tranquilo, abrí los ojos y salté para levantarme miré a mi alrededor-_Shad, los chicos no soportarán, solo debes darles tu sangre aunque tendrás que responsabilizarte de ellos después, pero estarán vivos_-Decía Wodahs tranquilamente-Entiendo-Los selladores ya me habían visto y se habían lanzado contra mí seguidos por Ricktan-Les falta mucho para poder atacarme así-Dije y chasquee los dedos y con el sonido quebré las cadenas de las diez victimas, me escurrí entre los atacantes lanzándolos a todas parte y al final atravesé el brazo de Ricktan, el me miró con ira-Ricktan que te quede claro, eso solo fue el comienzo, si me vuelves a atacar te mataré sin piedad-Dije llegando hasta donde estaba Nightmare y los demás los tomé como pude y corrí hasta donde estaban Hikari y sus hermanas-No saldrás de aquí con vida-Dijo Ricktan y salió huyendo, en parte era cierto, la cueva comenzaba a caerse a pedazos, junté a todas las chicas y a los dos chicos en un solo lugar detrás de mí, recordé lo que había hecho para destruir los golems de roca de Ricktan, pero no podía usarlo por que todos morirían comenzaba a frustrarme-_Es un buen plan chico, te echaré una mano para protegerlos a todos, tu solo encárgate del Bunretsu chidori (Fractura del millar de aves)-_Decía Wodahs, unas alas negras salieron de mi espalda y cada una envolvió a 5 personas y se acomodaron como un par de manos sintiendo la lluvia al caer-Entiendo-Dije y comencé a hacer los cálculos que necesitaba, hice mi secuencia de sellos-_Bunretsu Chidori-_Grité y apunté el ataque hacia el suelo, destruyendo las cuevas, varias rocas cayeron sobre nosotros, pero Wodahs me envolvió en las alas negras junto con las victimas del incidente, salimos de los escombros con ayuda de las alas negras, Wodahs abrió las alas y las escondió, ya todos venían hacia donde estaba yo

-_Chico ya lo analicé, parece que tres personas se salvaron de los demonios extrañamente, Haruno Sakura y Haruno Yuki también Yamanaka Ino, a ellas no les des tu sangre a los demás si_-Decía Wodahs tranquilamente-Yo obedecí, para mi suerte la gran mayoría ya estaba despierta pero con Hikari y Akarui tuve que usar lo mismo que antes con Hikari, tuve que beber mi sangre y besarlas, al final solo me quedaban Reiko y Nightmare que tenían aún sus heridas en el pecho-_Chico, con ellos dos necesitarás más sangre-_Decía Wodahs, yo corté ambas muñecas, y se las ofrecí a cada uno, Nightmare la aceptó y comenzó a beber pero Reiko no se movía-_Chico, para ella ya es muy tarde, está muerta._

_-_No, no puede ser, ella no puede estar muerta.

-_Si lo está, olvídalo ya-_Decía Wodahs en un tono serio, yo no quería que Reiko muriera seguía ahí tirada en el suelo con la misma expresión de cuando Ricktan la había atravesado, Nightmare dejó de beber y yo me acerqué a Reiko, tomé mi kunai y lo apunté hacia mi estomago-_¿Qué planeas chico?-_Decía Wodahs preocupada, pero no pensaba detenerme, me atravesé el estomago con el kunai y lo volví a hacer atravesando mi pecho, me acerqué con la poca energía de la vida que yo mismo me había quitado en ese momento y besé a Reiko haciendo que la sangre que salía de mi boca con un flujo constante llegara a la garganta de Reiko, pasó un rato y casi cuando había perdido el conocimiento sentí los labios de Reiko moverse, me despegué de ella y vi que estaba sonrojada y me veía con expresión de sorpresa-Menos mal…pude salvarte-Dije y perdí el conocimiento quedando ahí tirado.

Desperté un tiempo después en lo que parecía ser el cuarto de un hospital, alrededor de mí estaban dos chicos y cinco chicas dormidas, las reconocí, eran Hikari, Akarui, Himitsu, Namida y Reiko, y los chicos eran el otro tipo que no conocía y también Nightmare-Llevan esperando que despiertes desde hace un rato, llevas a penas unas 10 horas dormido pero ellos dijeron que esperarían mil años-Decía Bastion que estaba ahí sentado, en una de las sillas alrededor mío-Debemos agradecerte por salvar a nuestras hermanas y creo que Sceude te agradecerá por salvar al menor de sus hermanos, ¿verdad Sceude?-Decía Degycan que también estaba ahí-Ciertamente te agradezco por salvar a Yoru, es el menor de mis hermanos aunque todos nos veamos igual-Decía un tipo que no conocía-Yo soy Sceude Senkrad, muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermano, supongo que Kurotsuki vendrá a recogerlo más tarde-Decía el chico tranquilamente-Ni siquiera por tu hermano dejarás de ser un Axelord-Decía Degycan molesto-Tengo un trabajo que hacer-Decía Sceude mientras salía por la puerta-¿Ese es el nombre del otro chico?-Pregunté extrañado-Si, es Yoru Senkrad, también es vampiro, estaban los cuatro jugando y los atraparon de sorpresa, Akarui salió a defenderlos pero la atraparon también-Decía Bastion tranquilamente-Extrañamente todos sanaron más rápido de lo que normalmente-Decía Degycan-Les di a beber mi sangre, Wodahs dijo que eso les ayudaría-Dije yo tranquilamente, Degy y Bastion me vieron incrédulos-Woo, si Hikari era fuerte por si sola creo que ahora tendré que reforzar la casa-Decía Bastion-¿De que hablas?-Pregunté-Pues si, todos ellos se acaban de apañar con Wodahs y lo que conlleva, estarán a tu nivel de batalla, solo por el hecho de que les dieras tu sangre de manera voluntaria-Decía Degycan sorprendido, entró la enfermera de repente-Oh vaya, ya están de nuevo aquí, sanaron muy rápido, y no querían dejar esta habitación, las chicas Haruno y Yamanaka aún no despiertan pero están estables-Decía la enfermera en dirección a mi-Realmente les has salvado la vida-Terminó por decir sonriéndome, poco a poco las personas de a mi alrededor comenzaron a despertar y también me sonreían, de verdad que me sentía muy bien por todo lo que estaba pasando-_Eres un buen chico pero si vuelves a hacer una estupidez de nuevo te juro que me la pagas_-Decía Wodahs tranquilamente-_No mal pienses, si tu mueres a mi no me importa solo que me sería difícil encontrar alguien tan divertido-_Decía ella, sonaba algo apenada, me alegraba que incluso mi demonio se hubiera preocupado por mí, de pronto en la enfermería entró un tipo de pelo blanco con la cara y el ojo izquierdo cubiertos-Vaya chico, tu ultimo ataque estuvo increíble-Decía Kakashi el "Ninja copia"-Jeje, gracias Kakashi es una variante del chidori, te lo vi hacer una vez y se me ocurrió la variación-Dije tranquilamente-Debes haber practicado mucho-Dijo el con un tono apático-La verdad es que solo lo he hecho dos veces y las dos han salido perfecto-Le contesté-¿De verdad?, ¿quienes son tus guardianes?-Pregunto Kakashi sorprendido-Pues ahorita son mi hermana Ágatha Uchiha y su compañero Sukai Usumaki-Dije extrañado-¿Y tu equipo?-Preguntó una vez más-Por ahora no tengo equipo, escuche que harán equipos de tres y que solo nos podrá cuidar un Jounin además de que el examen para se Chunnin se me viene encima y necesito un equipo, los dos colegas que tenía murieron en una misión pasada-Dije algo decaído, Kakashi pareció comprender-Te pediré que escojas a dos chicos de entre los que están aquí, escuche que alcanzan tus rango de poder y de batalla-Dijo Kakashi con el mismo tono apático, parecía ser que ese era su tono normal, voltee a ver a mi alrededor y di con las caras de Nightmare y Reiko-Quiero que sean ellos dos-Dije señalándolos, ellos se sorprendieron un poco pero aceptaron sonriendo-Muy bien a ustedes tres los entrenaré yo-Dijo Kakashi-Ahora haz los demás equipos, deben ser de tres personas, el Hokage te dio autorización para disponer de ellos-Dijo Kakashi para terminar-Muy bien, Hikari, Akarui y Yoru serán el equipo 2, Namida, Himitsu y mi hermana Natasha, que es similar a mi solo que mayor, serán el equipo 3 y por supuesto Reiko Nightmare y yo seremos el equipo 1-Dije tranquilamente-Muy bien al equipo 1 lo entreno yo, al equipo 2 lo entrenará Uchiha Itachi y al equipo número 3 lo entrenará Uchiha Jessica-Dijo Kakashi tranquilamente-Entiendo sensei-Dije yo asintiendo con la cabeza-Los veo mañana en la entrada Norte de la aldea-Dijo Kakashi mientras emprendía su partida-Ah…sensei…necesito que todos estemos juntos, no espero que lo entienda pero debo hacerme responsable de ellos-Dije señalando a los chicos de a mi alrededor-Lo sé, estaremos todos juntos pero en misiones estaremos de a tres, y si lo comprendo el Hokage me explicó la situación-Dijo Kakashi tranquilamente y salió del cuarto-Espera que ya estés bien para mañana, que novedad-Decía Degycan en tono de burla-Ya lo escuchaste, el Hokage le explicó la situación-Decía Hikari regañando a su hermano-Oye, eso de hacerte responsable ¿quiere decir que serás mi pareja?-Comentaba Akarui acercándose a mi rostro para intentar besarme pero Hikari la hizo a un lado y ambas comenzaron a forcejear hasta que cayeron de la cama, Bastion y Degycan estaban riendo al igual que yo, me había salvado por un pelo-_Ya entiendo por que no las pusiste a ellas contigo en tu equipo-_Decía Wodahs riendo, de pronto Reiko se acercó a mi y me plantó un beso en la boca, Hikari y Akarui dejaron de pelear al instante y se levantaron del piso, Reiko se separó de mi y hubo un silencio bastante largo en el cuarto-Soy Reiko y pues quisiera que nos aceptaras a mi hermano y a mi en tu clan-Decía Reiko un poco roja-Jeje claro…¿Y el beso para que fue?-Pregunté después de un rato, Reiko se sonrojó todavía más-N-no mal pienses, era para que me hicieras caso…de otra manera no hubieras dejado de ver a las otras dos chicas y…

-Pff ahora resulta que hasta celosa salió la chiquita-Decía Akarui en tono de burla, Reiko se puso roja y bajó la mirada-Bueno, a lo que mi hermana iba era a que nos permitieras hacer uso del apellido Uchiha y de llamarte hermano-Decía Nightmare tranquilamente-Claro, a partir de hoy tú serás Nightmare Uchiha y ella será Reiko Uchiha-Dije tranquilamente, todo el resto del tiempo nos la pasamos bromeando y riendo hasta que me permitieron salir del hospital, los doctores no se creían que no quedará ni rastro de las puñaladas que me había hecho, yo solo se los expliqué como rápida cicatrización aunque no terminaron muy convencidos, pero no les quedó de otra que dejarme ir.

A la mañana siguiente Reiko, Nightmare y yo fuimos a la entrada norte de la aldea, los demás nos esperaban ya, aclaro, todos excepto Kakashi-sensei que parecía aún no haber llegado por algún motivo-Petter, encárgate de cuidar a tu equipo en lo que llega Kakashi, nosotros tomaremos zonas cercanas para comenzar a entrenar-Decía Itachi tranquilamente-Ok-Dije yo tranquilamente-¿Algo que debamos saber antes de hacer un entrenamiento de batalla y velocidad con ellos?-preguntó Jessica jugando-No bajes la guardia y menos con las Suinash, y tampoco se confíen del chico Senkrad-Dije tranquilamente mientras sonreía, cada uno había dejado salir una sonrisa cuando había hecho mención de ellos en la advertencia-Ok lo tomaré en cuenta, nos vemos en un rato-Dijo Jessica tranquilamente y los equipos 3 y 2 comenzaron a retirarse a sus determinadas zonas de entrenamiento, se supone que estaban distanciadas para evitar en ese momento que hubiera interferencias de un equipo a otro, pero a la vez estaban lo suficientemente cerca la una de la otra para tener velocidad de reacción en una situación de emergencia-Entonces Petter, ¿Si me dejas?-Preguntaba Reiko de repente-Je no creo que mis hermanas te dejen Reiko-Contesté tranquilamente pues ya sabía de lo que hablaba, ella puso cara de berrinche y balbuceaba algo que yo no entendía-Ay hermana, hay un montón de cuartos libres en la casa Uchiha, ¿para que quieres que durmamos a fuerzas en la de Petter?-Decía Nightmare en dirección a Reiko-Yo no dije que durmiéramos en el cuarto de Petter, dije que yo quería dormir en el cuarto de Petter, capaz que lo viola Hikari o Akarui, ¿para que quieres?-Decía Reiko a Nightmare mientras me seguía poniendo cara de berrinche-_Nel, para mi que lo único que quiere es que no te violen antes de que lo haga ella, y para no meterse en pleitos lo quiere hacer lo antes posible jaja-_Decía Wodahs riéndose de lo que decía Reiko, yo no pude evitar reírme un poco-¿De que te ríes?-Preguntó Reiko extrañada-De nada, oigan, Bliks y yo teníamos una coordinación poco común, ¿ustedes tienen ese nivel?-Pregunté tranquilamente-Pues claro, nosotros entrenamos para adaptarnos a la velocidad de batalla de nuestro equipo, la pregunta del millón es si tu nos puedes seguir-Decía Nightmare con un tono un poco soberbio-Jaja, entonces no tendremos problemas, ya solo es de esperar a Kakashi-sensei a que llegue-Dije tranquilamente-Pues yo llevo aquí media hora, ustedes son los que llegaron tarde-Decía Kakashi en lo alto de un poste de la entrada-No es cierto tu llegaste tarde sensei, nosotros llegamos temprano-Decía Reiko tranquilamente-Tal vez fue que me quedé viendo las nubes y me quedé tan perdido que no los sentí llegar-Decía Kakashi tranquilamente-te diré la verdad sensei, llegaste tres segundos antes de hablar y lo sé por que activaste ese ojo izquierdo tuyo para medir nuestros niveles de energía y el potencial que tenemos y eso lo sé por que yo hice lo mismo al verlos hace solo un segundo-Dije desmintiendo a Kakashi-Vaya parece que los Uchiha siempre tienen sorpresas que dar-Decía Kakashi bajando a donde estábamos nosotros-_Pff y eso que el no ha visto nada-_Decía Wodahs en mi cabeza-Bueno chicos, vamos a hablar un poco digan que les gusta, que no les gusta etcétera-Decía Kakashi tranquilamente-Pues ponga el ejemplo sensei-Decía Nightmare tranquilamente-Muy bien yo soy Hatake Kakashi, ustedes me dirán Kakashi-sensei o Hatake Kakashi-sensei, los dejaría que me dijeran Kakashi-sama pero me sentiría apenado, claro que si no lo pueden evitar no me molestaré si lo hacen, me gusta…no tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso, me disgusta…hay muchas cosas que me disgustan y pues mis metas para el futuro…no creo que les interesen y pues me especializo…supongo que lo verán en batalla

-_No manches que explicación por parte de "Kakashi-sama"-_Decía Wodahs burlándose

-Muy bien ahora ustedes-Decía señalando a Reiko-Pues yo soy Uchiha Reiko, me gusta pasar el tiempo con mis seres queridos y me disgustan las personas pretenciosas como usted comprenderá y pues me especializo en humillar a los pretenciosos-Decía Reiko mofándose de Kakashi-Yo soy Uchiha Nightmare, me gusta ser el que destaque más, me disgusta que alguien quiera destacar más que yo como…ciertas personas, y me especializo en bajar de su nube a los que se sienten mejores que yo-Continuaba Nightmare con la burla-Jaja que graciosos me salieron, ¿y tu?-Decía Kakashi señalándome-Eres el santo Ninja dragón de fama creciente algo que quieras agregar-Decía Kakashi burlándose de mi-Yo soy Uchiha Petter, me gusta inventar ninjutsus para terminar las situaciones más peligrosas así como el _Buretsu chidori_ que usted quiere copiar, me disgusta que utilicen las cosas que he hecho para burlarse de mí y como mi única meta tengo el acabar con los que se han burlado de mí alguna vez-Dije molesto

-_Venga eso me gustó más, un perfil más agresivo por tu parte, esto no se ve todos los días-_Decía Wodahs sorprendida-Muy bien creo que terminamos las presentaciones-Decía Kakashi un tanto incomodo con lo que acabábamos de decir todos-No es así, de hecho nadie sabe nada de usted, pero yo le diré algo de usted "Kakashi-sama", usted es hijo del gran colmillo blanco, está forzado a no mostrar su cara dado que su padre "falló" en una misión, se le conoce como el Ninja copia por que utiliza el Doujutsu en su ojo izquierdo para hacerle honor al nombre, ese Doujutsu lo conozco pero no diré el nombre y se que un excompañero suyo se lo obsequió y por ultimo le diré que no se como demonios se todo esto pero estoy seguro de que estará molesto pero entonces quiero explicarle que no me gusta que se metan conmigo y que generalmente tengo mucha paciencia pero que usted logro terminarla con su mofa al sobre nombre que me gané en una misión, por lo cual le aconsejo sensei que no se vuelva a mofar de mi persona si no quiere que toque temas aún más delicados o incluso termine reclamando lo que pertenece a mi clan, ¿Quedó claro "Kakashi-sama" o debo repetirlo?-Dije desquitando mi molestia por completo, Reiko y Nightmare se me quedaron viendo atónitos-_Woo no manches Shady Shad enojado da más miedo que nada, además eso de sacar detalles privados…recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar-_Decía Wodahs en mi cabeza-Muy bien, pensaba ser piadoso con ustedes, pero creo que cambie de opinión, vamos al campo de entrenamiento que nos toca-Decía Kakashi-sensei mientras se encaminaba hacia el campo, nosotros nos limitamos a seguirlo-Lamento meterlos en líos-Les dije a Reiko y Nightmare-No te preocupes, yo también me hubiera enojado-Decía Reiko-De hecho me molestó un poco que fuera tan pretencioso así que debo darte las gracias por hablar por mi también-Decía Nightmare tranquilamente, llegamos al campo de entrenamiento-Muy bien chicos, su trabajo ahora será quitarme estos dos cascabeles, los que lo tengan se quedarán, obvio si se dan cuenta son solo dos, por lo que uno deberá irse-Decía Kakashi-Si el ultimo quiere quedarse deberá vencerme a mi, eso lo acabo de implementar-terminó por decir Kakashi-Empezamos cuando ustedes quieran-Dijo Kakashi y se ató los cascabeles en la cintura, miré a Reiko y a Nightmare y ellos parecieron entender lo que quería, atacamos los tres juntos yo al frente, Kakashi saltó para esquivarme pero yo di un giro y acomodé mis manos para impulsar a Nightmare hacia arriba y empezó a atacar a Kakashi en el aire, Reiko siguió con el ataque y yo logré desequilibrar a Kakashi haciendo una patada barrida en su pierna izquierda justo en el momento en que tocaba el piso Kakashi se hizo hacia atrás y logró equilibrarse alejándose de nosotros, se descubrió el ojo izquierdo aunque lo tenía cerrado-Muy bien, dejémonos de juegos, iré con todo hacia ustedes-Decía Kakashi abriendo su ojo y dejando ver su Sharingan de tres aspas, justo como yo lo supuse

-Ya viene más serio esto chicos, no se separen, obtendremos esos cascabeles-Les dije a Reiko y Nightmare, atacamos de nuevo los tres juntos, esta vez pudo esquivar todos nuestros ataques y los que terminamos derrapando fuimos nosotros-Vaya esto es todo lo que puede hacer el legendario Ninja demonio, que decepcionante-Decía Kakashi burlándose-Creo haberle dicho que no se burlara-Dije y me fui sobre él, Reiko y Nightmare me siguieron de cerca y ataque yo primero acaparando la atención de su Sharingan para que Reiko y Nightmare pudieran obtener los cascabeles, Kakashi se dio cuenta y saltó para evitarnos pero lo alcancé a tomar del tobillo y lo estampé en la tierra, Reiko y Nightmare hicieron un movimiento rápido y tomaron cada quien un cascabel, Kakashi se levantó y se alejó de mi-Espero que comprendas lo que acabas de ocasionar Petter, por que no pienso tener piedad con alguien que me ha hecho enojar tanto como tu-Decía Kakashi poniéndose en posición de ataque-Lo mismo iba a decirle yo a usted, no tendré piedad, espero que sepas usar ese ojo, de otra manera…te lo quitaré usando solo mis manos-Dije ya bastante molesto-_Vaya chico ¿que te tiene tan molesto?-_Preguntó Wodahs tranquilamente-Me molesta que crea que me vencerá usando una técnica de mi propio clan, una técnica que yo domino mucho más que él, lo que me molesta a cien por ciento es el hecho de que me esté subestimando, simplemente quiero que se dé cuenta de que yo no soy cualquier mocoso que estará arrepentido por algo que dijo solo por que lo dejen tirado en el piso o por que lo amenacen, no, para que yo retiré mis palabras y le pida una disculpa tendrá que quitarme una de mis vidas-Dije contestándole únicamente a Wodahs, permanecimos en esa posición unos minutos sintiendo el viento pasar, midiéndonos el uno al otro.


End file.
